The Sabers
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: This fic is kinda hard for me to summarize but it's worth a try. BTW In this Bella's a total bitch. I hope anyone who reads enjoys
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months since the Cullens left and I must admit I do miss them. Hell I even James, although he did try to kill me when he though Edward and I were dating; totally a huge misunderstanding I was just his beard and he was my bodyguard. But it would have been selfish of me to ask them to stay. It was pure torture for Edward and James to be apart, plus James can't control his hunger, and people were starting to notice that Carlisle and Esme weren't aging. Besides it gives me an excuse to stop hanging out with my human friends…well except for Angela I think she may be a Saber like me.

_He's my best friend best of all best friends__  
__Do you have a best friend too?__  
__It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy__  
__Hey you should get a best friend too__  
__who ha! Who ha! Hello, baby, can I-_

"What's cookin good lookin?" I ask as I pick up my phone, knowing by the ring tone it's Jake.

"Hey Bells I'm down stairs. I figured we could grab a bite before the movie. Is that cool?" He asks.

"Dude you're two hours early."

"I know but that gives you time to get ready right?"

"Oh you are sooooo lucky I decided to take a shower early Black. I'll be down in 5." I rasp while slipping on my black skinnies.

I decide to leane on my tank top, since the weather doesn't affect me, but I should wear my leather jacket to make me seem normal. I throw on my black converse grab my chap stick, keys, and cell phone before bolting down the stairs.

"Wow that only took like three minutes." Jake says as he pulls me into a hug.

Hmmm he's hotter then usual. I press my nose to the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. He's starting to get that wet dog smell. He may just shift tonight. I pull away from him and smile.

"Do you wanna have a horror movie marathon this weekend? Charlie is gunna at some seminar till Monday so it would be just us."

I make sure my offer is purely friendly, I don't want to lead him on.

"Sure, Sure. Why don't we head to the store and pick up some snakes after the movie. We can grab some BK on the way."

"Great idea, Lets go."

"Ok so what are we watching?" Jake asks as we drive to the grocery store.

"Well I figured we could have a Nightmare on Elm Street movie marathon tonight followed by the first few Jason movies. Then we can finish up the Jason movies Tomorrow and end the night with all the Exorcist movies." I respond.

"Nice. So what do you want for dinner tonight.?" He chimes in excitement.

"I don't know but I do know what I wanna snack on…Hey why don't we split up; you get the food I give the junk." I offer just as we pull up to the store.

"Ok."

"We should probably pick you up some cloths to." I say getting out of the car.

"Hmmm…the movie starts in three hours…I went to your place two hours early . It took you three minutes to get dressed and us ten minutes to get here. Then it will take us ten minutes to go back to your place. Twenty-seven minutes to get from there to my place and an hour and thirty minutes to get to the theater. How much time will we have to shop?" He asks as we walk in.

"Lets see we've already burned 13 minutes so we're at two hours and fifty-seven minutes. Minus thirty-seven well have two hours and twenty minutes. Then subtract the hour and a half we have less then forty minutes to grab stuff. How ever since we know what we want we can do it in twenty…give or take." I answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As predicted we get to the movies twenty minutes. Thank god the only thing we had to put away was Ice cream or we'd be late. When we get out the car I notice that Mike's the only one here.

"Hey where is everyone?" I ask as we approach him.

"Well Jessica bailed, Angela got some stomach flu so Ben is taking care of her, and Eric's Aunt came to town unannounced. So it's just us three." He answers.

"Great." Jake sighs.

I cant help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

This was a terrible idea a terrible, terrible Idea. How could I not have known that both of them would try to get me to hold their hand by putting it on the armrest? The fucking basteds making me sit uncomfortably because these assholes can't take a fucking hint.

"Ok, I Think I'm gonna throw up." Mike announces as he runs out the theater.

I look over at Jake, who is watching mike, then shrug.

"Sucks to be him." I chuckle.

"I know right. What a marshmallow."

"Come on lets listen in so I can make fun of him later." I command as I get up to follow Mike to the rest room,

"You know you should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." Jake jokes.

"Thanks for the advise baby bro. I 'll keep an eye out for someone like that."

Jake smiles even though I know he feels rejected.

"I feel bad for laughing at him. He probably has that flu that's going around." I say as I flop down to sit on the nearby stairs.

Jake tries to hold my hand but instead of taking it I put it around my shoulder the pat him on the back.

"You know I just realized. If Mike is sick we can blow this stupid movie and start our horror early." I whisper.

Before Jake can answer Mike walks out of the bathroom and husks. "Well….I need to go home."

Jakes annoyed look prompts him to add. "I was feeling sick before the movie. Ok?"

The last part was kind of rude and the answer in itself was stupid. I shake my head, getting pretty annoyed with Mike myself. If he had just called and said "Hey Bella I'm feeling Sick so I can't go to the movies." I wouldn't have had to spend shit on that dumbass movie.

"What is your problem?" Mike asks harshly.

Before I can say anything Jake retorts. "Right now? You're my problem. Feeling sick maybe you need to-"

"Call. Mike you should have called and told me that the movies was a no go. Then Jake and I could have already started our Nightmare on Elm Street movie marathon. That way we wouldn't have to watch all those Friday the 13 movies tomorrow. But you know what it's ok because we can just have an Exorcist movie marathon tonight then watch the Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13 movies tomorrow. Come on Jake." I interrupt the shaking boy.

I take Jakes shaking hand and lead him out the theater. Fuck he's gunna phase tonight. I have to sooth him till we get back to my place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to my place was actually pretty bearable, although Jake never stopped shaking. As soon as he pulls up to my house I ask.

"Hey Jake I wanna take you some place really cool, if you're up for it."

"Sure, sure. Where is it?" as we get out the car.

"Not to far from here come on follow me." I answer.

We walk for a good four miles till we reach a large clearing with a decent sized lake and a small cliff that allows water to spill into said lake. There are a few flowers scattered all over the place and some boulders. I lead him to one of the boulders then jesture for him to sit down.

"Jake there's something I have to tell you….ummm…I don't know how to ….Do you remember when you told me about and his cult. How Jared, Paul, and Embry stopped going to school for a few days then started hanging out with Sam and severed all contact with their other friends. And how Sam keeps staring at you like he's waiting on you."

He nods and his shaking increases. "Yeah they act like they run the place and the Elders just kiss their ass. I don't know what makes them so special."

"Their shapeshifters Jake…Your legends are true and you'll be on soon."

"What the fuck are you talking about." He seethes while pacing in front of me.

"Your temperature has increased, your appetite has increased, you've grown in height and built has increased rapidly, and your vibrating more then a vibrator on max. Look Jake I want to help you, because you're like the baby brother I never had, but you gotta trust me ok."

His shaking subsides a little before he asks. "Ok so what do I do?"

"Get mad…no get pissed off, think about the fact that your father lied to you, your best friend abandoning you, Sam-"

Before I can finish a loud roar sounds as shards of cloths are flying everywhere. I quickly take off my converse and jacket before shifting into my Saber form.

"_Holy shit Is that Bella?"_

"_Yeah JakeI'm a Saber. Our species is the first and most powerful Werespecies."_

"_Holy crap…what was that?"_

"_It's me Jake. Your kind can only communicate using telepathy."_

"_Cool."_

"_No Jake not cool, I can see every thing in your mind even…umm privet things."_

"_OH GOD MOT MY ALONE TIME!"_

"_Yes Jake your alone time. You know if you want I can help you hide your memories."_

"_Can you pleas."_

"_Alright lets begin." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and I practice hiding his thought till the sun came up. Then we went for a nice long run around the clearing. It was fun running with someone else for a while, I'll admit he couldn't keep up but still it's better then being alone. Eventually we went back to my place and he crashed, still naked, on my bedroom floor. I can't wait till he wakes up and realizes he's nude. I throw a cover over him then put a pillow under his head. I slip on a pair of black boy shorts, gray basketball shorts, and a black sports bra.

"Sleep well baby brother." I whisper in his ear before heading down stairs to sleep on the pull out couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Jake phased was a fun but sad. I helped him perfect hiding his thought and semi controlling his temper but I also had to tell him that the elders and Sam would order him to stay away from me. To say he was pissed is an understatement but when I told him it's for my "Protection" his angry growls turn into howls of laughter. I can't help but laugh with him at how ironic that is. After that I sent him home to fake his first shift.

That was about a week ago and I haven't heard a word for him. I'm not worried I knew this would happen as soon as I sent him to the pack, but what could I do he's a shapeshifter he needs to be with his own kind.

I shake away those thoughts and continue my hike to a nearby clearing to meet Rent and Tory. They think they found some baby Sabers in Alaska so I'm going to check them out. I told Charlie that I'm going to visit some cousins in Seattle to clear my head and he agreed with out question. So I'm totally in the clear.

"Bella you're here, finally. Come on lets go." Rent order as he takes off.

I look at Tory and ask. "What crawled up his ass?"

"He's scared of the shifters." Tory deadpans.

I can't help but laugh before shifting into my massive Saber form.

"You know your orange fur coupled with those bright ass green eyes makes you look scary ass fuck." The redhead whispers as we lock eyes.

I give her a toothy and slightly evil smile that makes her shiver then take off into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After running for a little bit I force them to jump on my back so I can run at top speed, making this trip shorter. I can tell my speed is scaring Rent because he keeps screaming like a bitch being fucked in the ass by a chainsaw wrapped in barbwire on max, while Tory is laughing her ass off. When I reach the house I stop short causing both of them to go flying into the nearby trees. I strut to the door and scratch at it till a curly haired blonde opens up.

"You must be Bella I'm Tanya the leader of the Denali coven please come in."

I nod and enter her home.

"Nice place you got here." I comment.

"Thank you, Bella."

Tanya leads me into the living room where I find three gangly little tigers with awkwardly colossal paws. The biggest of the three has light steel blue fur with eggplant colored eyes. By its slight figure I can tell it's a female, although her sent is masculine. I walk around her and bit her tail till she lifts her butt. I look and find a bat and two balls. I then push her butt back down with my paw then lick the back of her head and nuzzle her back to show that I like her and except the fact that she's different.

Some blonde vamp standing next to Tanya growls at us, causing the cub to whimper. I immediately walk around the cub and let out a fierce roar that causes everyone in the room to shake with fear. It also caused Tory, Rent, and four other vamps to run into the room. I notice that one of the new comers, a leggy vamp with golden locks in tied up in a ponytail take Tory's hand. I also notice a tall lanky guy with a five o clock shadow and dark amber hair do the same to Rent.

I shake my head then look at the smaller two, who are a little frightened by. These two must be twins because they both have neon yellow eyes. Luckily one is lilac and the other is rosy brown, which should make it easier to tell them apart. I lay on my belly and crawl over to them, to show I am no threat to them, then lick and nuzzle them both just like I did with the girl. I can tell one is a boy because it has a bulky frame. By the slight height and paw difference I cant tell that the is girl thirteen and the twins are twelve. So the twins are newborns and the girl is one, in were years. There probably confessed as hell.

"So are they Sabers?" Tanya asks.

"Maybe. However they could be weretigers, since they are direct decedents of sabers. Besides their just babies they won't grow their teeth till they turn three and both species can talk perfectly fine, but not until they two….in were years that is. Either way I have to take them." I answer.

"Wait but when we stayed with the Cullens you said you couldn't help the shifters because they were a different species." Tory comments.

"Shifters aren't weres at all they have a completely different family, genus, and species. But I am obligated, as a member of the original Werespecies, to try to help them a little. But these children are weres therefore as a were myself I have to allow them in my, non-existent, pack."

"Oh. So you are going to take care of them." Tanya asks looking at the chick that growled.

"Yeah but I think I need to ask Carlisle if I can barrow his house. Tory how good are you at controlling your thirst?"

"I'll call Carlisle for you." A Latin woman offers.

I smile and nod before she leaves the room.

"Not good enough to play mommy. But Katrina has a lot of control and is very able to take care of the kids." She answers giving me a pleading look.

I look at the pups and notice that the older girl seems to be watching one of them. I look in the direction she is staring in and find myself looking at the bitch that growled. Hmm…maybe I got her all wrong. Before I can figure out what's going on the Latin woman comes back in the room.

"Carlisle said that you can use their house and that he would have furniture sent their and he he's faxing over a deed to prove that Kate is the new owner, if need be. Also he said he would call the shifters and inform them that Kate would be staying at their home. Jasper offered to send the kids and Kate fake ID's, birth certificates, etc. If you wish we can go to the store and get them some cloths."

"Alright thank you all for helping me."

"You're welcome honey. I'm Carmen by the way and this is my mate Eleazar." She says gesturing to a tall man, with black hair up to his collar and pale skin that looks like it use to have light olive tone.

"It's nice to meet you. Speaking of meetings ummm…who are the rest of you." I comment awkwardly.

"I'm Irina, Victoria's mate." The leggy blonde says.

Hmmm that explains a lot I wonder if-

"Hi I'm Garrett, Laurent's mate."

"Well, Well, Well looks like Tory and Rent are finally getting some. That answers my question from earlier." I joke.

"What question?" Tanya asks.

"What crawled up Laurent's ass?" I answer bluntly causing everyone but Laurent to laugh.

"Kiss my ass bitch." He says snidely.

"I wont but I'm sure Garrett will." I retort.

Causing the others to laugh twice as hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lounging around and cracking jokes Kate, the pups, and I run back to the Cullen estate to get the pups use to their new surroundings. I told Kate to tell the wolves that she is the Cullens cousin and is here to start a new life. I know they'll be pissed but since Carlisle called it shouldn't be that bad.

"Ok wish me luck." Kate whispers before she disappears.

The light steal blue wolf whimpers and whines as soon as Kate leaves.

"Don't worry pup she'll be fine. Now lets get you guys back in human form. Ok?"

They nod so I continue. "Ok pups. I want you to think about the things you loved about being human, then think about your body."

It takes them about six minutes to phase back, which is really good for newborns. I give them some cloths to slip on so they aren't running around nude. I take some time to look them over. All three of them have copper skin, long feather duster like eyelashes, high cheekbones, strong yet narrow jaws, big ears, and dark eyes.

"Ok now that we're all in human form you guys can tell me your names."

"I'M SETH!" The little boy shouts in excitement.

I look at the bubbly boy with a long messy faux hawk an a face splitting grin. I ruffle his hair and smile back at him.

"I'm Evangeline." His twin whispers behind her waist length curtain of hair.

"Hi." I whisper back to her.

"I'm Leah….we're the Clearwaters" The eldest rasps as she pushes her shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"It is nice to officially meet you three, I'm Bella Swan. From here on out I'll be your alpha so you can tell me anything and I will always have your back."

The three of them nod and then run up and hug me. I'll admit I was shocked at firs but I recover quickly and wrap my arms securely around them.

"We're a pack now, little ones."

"Does that mean we're 'Ohana now." Seth and Evangeline ask at the same time, one more timid then the other.

"Yeah. We're 'Ohana now." I answer softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kate comes back she is driving an all black Mazda CX-9. The pups and I hop in the car and I direct Kate to my house. I try to call Charlie multiple times but he never answers. So I just shrug it off. When we get to the house I find a note on the door.

_Dear Bells I left this letter just incase you came home early. As you have probably noticed I've been spending a lot of time with Tiffany Call since Harry died. Well we're d ummm kind of dating for about three weeks now so….ummm….to night's the big night. Now I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. I'll be back late tomorrow night and, not because of what you think, I gotta make up for leaving early today. Now I want you to know that just because I'm with Tiffany now doesn't mean you're not Daddy's favorite and most important girl._

_ Love,_

_ Daddy._

EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausages, French toast, potatoes, and ham. I sit up and look around finding all three pups still sleeping around me. I decide to slither out off the bed then head to the kitchen to talk to Kate.

"You're up early." Kate comments.

"Yeah I have a sensitive nose. Listen I want to talk to you about you relationship with Leah."

Kate's body goes tense as she continues to cook.

"Look Kate I know that Leah is you mate. I just want you to know that it's going to be ok. I mean yeah she's young now but in five years she'll be legal so don't just treat her like she's your kid or just a friend."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that she is a teenager and she has a crush on you. Since she's a baby Saber she'll be really shy, but since her body is filled with male hormones she will start getting bold, flirtatious, and horny when she turns sixteen. Plus her hormones will attract manly females…..and make you want her more. So don't try to be her mother or sister and don't make yourself unavailable. Just flirt a little and show some cleavage."

Kate looks at me like I have three heads as she hands me a plate. I shrug it off and dig into my plate.

"Aren't you gunna wake up the kids?" Kate asks.

"HELL NO! I'm gunna eat as much as I can before those bottomless pits get in here. Those kids will be so hungry they'll inhale everything you just cooked so I'm getting my fill while I can."

Kate laughs while going to wake up the blackholes. That evil little bitch….oh well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After almost an hour of fighting for everything that could be eaten I decide to just watch the babies eat like savages. It's funny as hell Seth bit Leah for the last piece of bacon, which Ange ate. So Leah stole her last piece of French toast then Ange bit Leah causing the older pup to drop it into Seth's hand. However before he can eat it Ange punches him in the face, reclaiming the previously stolen French toast. I look at Kate and mouth "I told you so." Before heading to my room to get ready for work.

Ten minutes in the shower and their still eating.

"KAAAAAAATE!"  
The vampire runs up stairs with a traumatized look on her face.

"They keep eating." She murmurs.

"STOP FEEDING THEM! Look I'll lie out their cloths before I go to work; after they finish eating turn on the TV and Tell Leah to hop in the shower. When she finishes send her in my room to get dressed then do the same for Seth then Ange. After that you guys should probably head back to the Cullen's place to wait for the moving guys to bring your stuff. When I get off of work I'll help you buy what ever you need. Ok?"

The woman nods then goes back down stairs. They are going to eat her alive. I think to my self as I enter my room. I quickly slip on a red sports bra, my red boy shorts, a plain navy blue T-shirt, my black skinny jeans, and throw my hair in a ponytail. After I'm dressed I look threw my old cloths fining cargo pants, underwear, and shirts that the pups can wear. I lay out the articles of cloths I found then head down stars.

When I reach the bottom Leah is on her way up. I side step so I'm in front of her then pull her into a bear hug.

"I have to go to work but I'll see you later ok pup?"

Leah nods and gives me a pat on the back. I kiss her head then do the same with Seth and Ange before heading to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He's my best friend best of all best friends__  
__Do you have a best friend too?__  
__It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy__  
__Hey you should get a best friend too__  
__who ha! Who ha! Hello, baby, can I-_

"Hay Babe didn't think I'd hear from you so soon." I answer.

"Hey kitty I really missed you. I'm thinking about taking over as Alpha just to see you again." He says sweetly.

"Awwwwww Jake that's sweet but I think you should just stick with being a beta…...for now at least."

"Yeah maybe….listen Bells there is something I have to tell you…but I don't how you'll take it."

"You can tell me anything, puppy, you know that. So what ever it is just tell me."

"Ok …well…..ummm….yesterday a yellow eyed leach came to the boarder and said she was related to the Cullens and would be staying at their home for a while."

"Yeah I know I'm the one that brought her here."

"WHAT! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"I needed help taking care of my friends and she offered to do it for me."

"WHY THE HELL DOSE A LEACH HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THESE FRIENDS OF YOURS ISABELLA!?" He seethes.

I walk to the back then whisper. "Kate and her coven helped me find three baby Sabers two are twelve and one's thirteen. They need a place to stay and someone to feed and cloth the. Now I can't take them back to Charlie's because he doesn't even know abut the supernatural world let alone that I am not human. I can't move into the Cullens house myself, to take care of them that would break Charlie's poor heart and attract unwanted attention to us due to the nosey ass people in this Podunk town. So tell me what the fuck was I supposed to do!" I yell

"I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME AND THE PACK FOR HELP! WE WOULD HAVE GLADLY GIVEN THEM SHELTER AND FOOD!"

"Why the hell would I leave them with a bunch of fucking racist abomination like you and your fucked up pack!?" I yell before hanging up.

"FUCK!" I yell in frustration as I kick the wall.

I can't believe he had the nerve to call me after all this time and questions my decisions about what to do with my pack. What type of fuckery is that? Who the fuck does he think he is. He has no idea what it's like to be a were therefore he has no right to butt his stupid fucking head where it doesn't belong Then he has the nerve to call Kate a leach he doesn't even know her well enough to not like her. …But…..why do I feels so guilty for going off on him like that? Yeah he can be an ass but….in his own way he just wants to take care of me…..like I've taken care of him….ever since we were young.


	4. Flash backs

1991

"Come on Bella clime the big tree with us!"

I look up to find my three friends Becca, Ra, and Kimmy running to the large tree in uncle Billy and aunt Sarah's back yard. I smile at the girls as I jump off the log I was sitting on and follow them up.

"Hey no go me!"

The three of us turn around to find Jacob running after us.

"What do you want?" Becca asks harshly.

"Mu pi?"

"Don't you have friends to play with?"

The one year old shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter you're just a baby you'll slow us down. Come on girls lets climb." Ra orders as we reach the tree.

I can't help but watch the crestfallen boy as he sobs silently. I walk over to the boy and take his little hand.

"Come on Jake lets make mud pies." I sooth as I lead the boy towards the front of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1999

I step off the plain with my duffle bag slung over my arm. I look around the small air port in search of-

"BELLA!"

I whip around to find a bulky pale man with shoulder length dark brown curls and a mustache towering over me with a face sad grin.

"Daddy?" I whisper in confusion.

The man gets down on one knee and spreads his arms wide. One look into his tear filled chocolate eyes confirms it.

"DADDY!" I yell as I fling myself into his arms.

As soon as my body hits his, his arms close around and he lifts me off the ground. Wow I'm twelve and yet my father can still pick me up like I'm six. I guess that's what happens when a 6 feet meets 5 damn I'm short, oh well mommy says I'll be 5'11 by the time I turn eighteen. My dad tightens his hold on me and a soft sob reaches my ears.

"Daddy I know you missed me but I'm here now and I'm gunna be here for a long time." I sooth.

Daddy shakes his head and whispers. "I know Baby girl but that ain't it. You see about half an hour before your flight landed your uncle Billy and aunt Sarah were in a car accident."

My dad's sobs intensify as he falls to his knees. I glare daggers at the small crowed of people staring at us causing them to scurry off.

"What about Becca, Ra, and Jake? Are they ok, Daddy what happened?"

Charlie pulls away me a little and whimpers. "You always did have a knack for looking after others hu …Come on I'll tell you in the car."

I look at the slightly broken man in front of me as he pushes himself off the floor. He looks so devastated, just trudging his way threw the crowed, like a zombie. I've never seen Daddy like this before…I wonder if he was like this when Mommy took me away…I pray to god he wasn't. When we get to the Car Daddy takes my bag while I hop in the passenger seat. Dad gets in then just breaks down…again. I gently rub his back as he and whisper soothing words until he composes himself.

"Billy's little sister Tiffany, her Husband Harry, and their son Embry decided to spend the summer in Makah and invited Billy, Sarah, and the kids with them. They agreed and even convinced Old Quil to let baby Quil go with them so he wasn't lonely. The plan was to pull the kids out of school a day early and then head to Makah. That was until I mentioned that you were coming into town and Jake decided last minute he wanted to stay with us. Sarah figured that if he was staying he might as well go to school and thought it best for her and Billy to stay one more day to take care of him. So we agreed that they would drop him off at school then stop by the house to drop off some of his stuff so all we had to do was pick him up at three.

Everything was going fine, they were fine we joked, they helped me put up your stuff and we even baked you cake…well Sara baked you a cake while Billy and I assembled your new bed but still we had a little fun. Then we said good they got in the car and drove off…about an hour out a drunk driver in a empty cargo truck ran a red and smashed into them. The impact caused their minivan to flip three times and hit a tree passenger side first. The truck driver was…..smart enough to call it in and stayed with them till the boys and I got there.

Sarah died after the car hit the tree and Billy is undergoing surgery…the doctors don't know if he'll make it…those poor kids are probable gunna be orphans and it's all my fault."

"No Charlie. Look at me." I demand.

He lifts his head and looks at me in shock, I've never called him Charlie before.

"This was in no way your fault ok? You had no idea that telling them I was coming into town would result in a drunken trucker hitting them. Daddy right now is not the time to blame yourself for something you had no control of. Right now you need to drive us to La Push so we can pick up Jake I'll talk to him and you can go back to the hospital to see how Billy is. Ok?"

Daddy composes himself and nods as he pulls out of the parking lot. We drove to La push in silence. When we arrived at the school it was one, we were early, so Daddy thought it would be best if I got Jake from the playground while he talked to the lady in the office. I run outside and, to my shock, I see three boys that look like they're my age maybe a little younger standing over a cowering Jake. I look around to see if there are any teachers near by but unfortunately they're all on the field playing kick-ball with the other children.

I look back at Jake just as a tall brawny boy with a loose ponytail kicks him in the stomach. That fucker did not just kick my boy, oh hell No. A growl rips through my chest as I try to real in my saber. I storm over to the three bullies and push the one that kicked Jake to the ground.

"What the fuck?" The boy yells as his friends help him stand up.

I take a defensive stance in front of Jake while giving the boys a death glair.

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy I push growls.

"I'm Bella fucking Swan who the fuck are you?" I retort.

"I'm Sam Uley the oldest and toughest kid in this school. Since you're obviously new around here I'll let you walk away while my boys and I pummel that little turd behind you." He offers with a smirk.

I smile back at him then kick him in the family jewels as the boy doubles over I knee him in the face knocking him out cold. The other two boys look shocked but pissed. Both of them charge at me like crazed bulls. At the last minute I step out of their way and grab one of them by his shoulder length hair. I lift my foot to flip the boy onto his belly then, when he gets on all fours, I knee him in the face like I did Sam.

"JARED!" The last boy yells as he looks at his knocked out friend.

The spiky haired boy charges at me again with a look of pure and utter hatred. I wait till the last minute then lift my leg so he runs face first into my foot. I can hear the boys nose break as his body goes flying back words. When he lands his skull bounces off the ground but does not break. I look at all three boys lied out on the ground damn I love being Saber

"THAT WAS AWSOME! THEY WERE ALL LIKE "WE'RE GUNNA KICK YOUR ASS." AND YOU WERE LIKE "OH YEAH" WHOOP, BOOM, BAM, PSH! AND KICKED THEIR ASSES! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO AWOSME BELLA!" Jake praises.

I turn to look at the boy. He has a bloody nose, a black eye, his lower lip is split, I can smell bruises forming on his chest, and…he pissed himself. I smile as I take off my sweater and tie it around his bony waist, so no one would notice the wet spot, and then tell him to pinch his nostrils and breath through him mouth. He follows my instructions immediately as we walk to the office. Daddy was caught off guard by Jakes appearance but said nothing as we left.

The ride home was silent and tense but quick. When we pulled into the driveway I grab my bag and give Daddy a kiss on the cheek and whisper encouraging words in his ear. He smiles and gives me his house key. The look in his eyes tells me he won't be home tonight and I understand why. He can't face Jake and the sorrow that he will feel…it will just make him fell guiltier.

"Don't worry Daddy I'll take care of him." I whisper before I get out the car and let the boy out.

We wave to Charlie one last time before heading in the house. Jake runs to the bathroom so he can take a shower while I walk to my room. It's amazing but I'm to sad to enjoy it instead I just put up the cloths in my bag and change into a tank top and some sweats. I head downstairs and set up the pull out bed like Daddy taught me when I was younger, he use to sleep on it a lot.

I shake away the bad memories and head to the kitchen to see what I can whip up. I decide to make the beef patties in the freezer, since there is nothing else. I take out some spices, a pan, and three patties.

"Hey Bells." Jake greets as he enters the kitchen in a pair of navy blue shorts and a back X-men shirt.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?" I ask as I put the three patties in the pan and turn on the stove.

"Better. Thanks for helping me out there."

"You're welcome bro. So what's up with those guys they looked like they were my age?"

"Oh that was Sam and his boys Paul and Jared. Yeah Sam is your age but Paul and Jared are eleven."

"So why are they in school with you? Shouldn't they be in middle school?"

"Yeah but there only two schools on the Rez and we don't have enough money to build a new one. So my school goes from K-7 and the high school goes from 8-12. Today is Sam's last day in my school thank the spirits but I'll still have to deal with Paul and Jared."

"Why do they pick on you?"

"I don't really know they pick on everyone. But Dad says it's because they're jealous of my awesomeness. But I think they pick on me because they're envious of me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well none of them really have fathers but I do and I hang out with Dad all the time."

"What happened to their fathers?"

"Well Sam and Paul are half brothers their dad ran out on both of their moms. As for Jared …well his dad is barely around and when he is he abuses him."

"Wow." I whisper as I flip the patties.

"I know. But its ok I only have to put up with their bullying for another year. I feel bad for the other boys."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Ra is dating Sam and she told him that if he bullies me again she'll dump him."

"But he's still bullying you."

"Yeah while she's away, but whenever she's around he doesn't acknowledge my existence. So after this year all I have to worry about is Paul and Jared then I'm bully free."

"Can't Paul and Jared still bully you?"

"No Jared is dating Kim and Paul has the hots for Becca so none of them can touch me."

"Nice. The burgers are almost ready so get your bread ready. After we eat we're gunna lay down on the couch and have a talk ok?"

"Sure, sure."

After we eat we lie down on the pull out couch and watch Mr. Dolittle. I gently rub his hair. I pause the DVD and look at him sullenly. Jake looks up at me with a smile on his face.

"Jacob I need to tell you something." I whimper voice cracking slightly.

"Belly what's wrong?"

"Jacob your parents were in a car accident…your father is in the hospital."

His smile falls as my words sink in. I watch as tears fill his doe eyes and his upper lip trembles.

"What about my Mommy?" He chokes.

I look deep into his eyes and shake my head, unable to say the words. Jakes mouth falls open as the tears stream down his face. I pull him closer to me and allow him to cry until he passes out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2004

I lay back on my bed while Edward paints my toenails. He keeps whining about his sexual frustrations and how much he hates Alice and Rose because all they do is think about Emmett and Jaspers dick to fuck with him. I'll admit that is messed up but funny as hell.

"The worst p-art is when they walk around in nothing but a towel …a really small towel that leaves little to the imagination. Oh and once Rose kept thinking about her and Alice watching Emmett and Jasper spit roasting me in front of the whole family after she caught me fucking myself in their bed."

God the Cullens are a bunch of horny freaks. Ha I sooooo should have saw that coming I mean they all partake in yearly orgies….well except Eddie he wants to stay a virgin for his mate.

"Well if you ever need to hide you can always come here. Besides they just like messing with you."

"Yeah I know. I fucking hate them."

We look at each other then laugh; we both know that he loves the attention.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Krypto-

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"Bella…(sniffle)…..I-I n-n-need y-yoooou." The boy sobs.

"I'm on my way baby."

I look at Edward and mouth "Sorry." Before hopping out of bed and slipping on my flip flops and run down the stairs.

"ISABELLA SWAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT?!" Daddy asks, with a look of pure rage on his face, as he walks out of the kitchen.

I look down and my face turns beet red as I notice that I'm in a pair of tight baby blue boy shorts and a tight black tank top that stops just above my pierced belly button.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell in horror as I look back at Daddy.

His face softens as he realizes I didn't try to run out like this on purpose but out of urgency. He sighs while taking off his basketball shorts and hands them to me. I smile at him as I hastily pull them on and run out of the house.

I hop on my blood red and black 2003 Honda Rune and drive like a bat outta hell to Jake's house. When I get there I use my spare key to enter the house then race to Jakes room. I find the fourteen year old laying on his side curled in the fetal position crying his eyes out. I crawl in bed behind him then wrap my arms around his slight figure.

"What happened babe?" I ask.

Jake turns so he can bury his face in my neck and whispers. "They left us."

"Who left baby?"

" Rachel and Rebecca….(sniffle, sniffle) They left and they didn't even day goodbye. I don't understand why they didn't say goodbye." He sobs.

I tighten my grip on him and whisper. "It's ok baby I'm here and I'll never leave you. You will always be number one in my eyes. No matter what if you ever need me I will drop everything to be there for you. You're like the little brother I never had and because of that I will not, no, I can not abandon you." I vow gripping him tighter.

"Promise." He whimpers.

"I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe I went off on him like that, after everything we've been through. He's my brother; I made him a promise I have to fix this. I whip around and rush up to Mrs. Newton.

"Karen I have to deal with an emergency in La Push may I leave early?"

"Of course honey I hope everything goes good for you." She calls as I run out the door.

"Me two." I whisper as I hop on my bike and drive to Jake's.

**Bella meets Paul in the next chap, will it be love at first sight or a fist fight and what happens when Jacob meets Bella's pack mates. **


	5. Chapter 5

When I reach Jakes house I find him standing outside shirtless in a pair of cut off jeans chopping some wood in the rain. He looks so different from when I last saw him, his skin seems sort of golden tint to its usual russet ton. His muscles are so tense it looks like it's going to tear though his skin as his whole body vibrates. His face looks so set in a mask of indifference yet the tears rolling down his face shows how heartbroken he truly is.

I notice Billy peek out one of the windows with the house phone in his hand, most likely calling Sam but I don't give a fuck. I run up to Jake from behind and wrap my arms around his waist. He freezes axe still over his head as his shaking just stops.

"I'm sorry Jake….I didn't mean what I said. But weather I meant it or not I know it still hurt you and the thought that I hurt you hurts me. You know I love you and you know I would gladly die for you Jake but…things are different now…we are different now and my species like shifters as much as y'all like vampires. However my kind is willing to look after you shifters and tolerate your presence. We aren't enemies by any means but my species do see shifters like you as abominations.

So sometimes I won't be able to stop myself from saying mean things about what you are but you do the same thing to vampires. When you called Kate a leach you said it with so much hate…like she wronged you in a past life but you don't even know her. She is an amazing woman who is willing to look after three hormonal teenage sabers that can eat a months worth of groceries in a day. So don't give her shit because she is going to be going through hell for the next five years.

Look I know you're pissed because you think vampires are the reason you shift but in reality it's the fault of the person who-"  
"JACOB GET OVER HERE NOW!"

We both turn to find the pack watching us from the tree line across the road. I know they didn't hear a word I said but I do know they're pissed at our proximity, especially now that he is shaking again. As they get closer Jake starts shaking harder.

"Jake calm down." I whisper.

"No they're going to try to take you away from me. I won't allow it." He seethes.

I gently place my hand over his heart and lick his back….hmmmm….this is less weird when I'm in saber form but it works on all creatures…... It's really awkward but it works hell it's working so good Jakes purring and…snoring. I let go of Jake and step away causing him to fall flat on his ass and wake up. Jake shoots back up and glares at me while I just laugh inevitably causing him to laugh as well.

"JACOB!"

"Back off Sam we're just talking."

"No Jacob I will not back off. Your shaking like a pale face that has been skinny dipping in a frozen lake on a snowy night. You know what will happen."

Jake looks at me as if begging for help so I step in front of him and say. "Look Sam this really isn't any of your business so why don't you just back off like Jake said before things get ugly."

My words cause the boys next to Sam to him to growl to low for a human to hear but with my heightened senses I can heat them just fine.

"What did he do? What did he tell you?" A boy standing next to Sam seethes.

"All of you calm down." Sam orders while we glare at each other.

"Nothing. He tells me nothing because you won't let him will you. Even if he tried to tell me he couldn't no matter how much he wants to."

A look of shock crosses all their faces. I can hear one of the boys next to us growls and shuffle closer.

"What the fuck are you talking about you leach loving slut."

With out hesitation I turn to the boy in swing full force breaking his nose and causing him to fall flat on his ass. I look down at the dumbshit that was stupid enough to even dare talk to an Alpha like me in such a manner. The boy is huge is slimmer then the others yet his muscles are much bigger then theirs. He has a round chin, strong jaw-line , a crooked nose (courtesy of me), high cheek bones and floppy ears. Hmmm he looks a lot like Sam except for his lips are fuller and his skin has a light butterscotch tone while Sam's lips are wide but oddly big and his skin has a copper tone. Hmmm I guess I broke Paul's nose again.

I can't help the snicker that slips through my lips as I remember how I fucked up Mr. Billy Badass the first time. Paul donkey flips back up and tries to charge at me but Sam pushes him back. The boy closes his eyes as body tenses up then starts convulsing. I smirk as I look at his closed eyes. Come on puppy open those eyes so you can see just how dangerous I truly am.

"To late now." One of the other boys chuckles.

"Bella get back!" Sam warns but I just look at him smile and stand my ground.

My head snaps in the direction of a loud growl and I find myself vexed by molten honey brown eyes tinted black. I feel like all the wind has been knocked out of me. I swear those beautiful pools are sucking out my heart and soul out of my body and into his. I involuntarily slouch back as another growl sounds, yet this one is different it 's not really aggressive more like…he's trying to assert his dominance….but that makes no sense neither shifters nor were males ever feel the need to dominate their females even if said female is above them in rank.

Unless….he's not growling at me. It's then that I realize Jake's quivering chest is pressed up against my back and one of his arms is securely wrapped around my waist.

"Paul, calm down, now! Jake let go of Bella!" Sam orders.

"Jake let me go." I whisper.

"No Bella it's to dangerous."

"Jake trust me I can handle this."

"No Bella just let me handle him."

I nudge Jakes chest away from me but he just tightens his grip. Shit Jake has no idea what he's getting in to.

"Jake please let me go. I don't want to hurt you." I beg on last time.

He ignores my plea and dose the exact opposite pulling me closer. Fuck shit's about to get out of hand really fast. I turn my head back to the enraged Paul to see if I can sooth him but it's to late. In a split second Paul goes from being my man to my beast as he bursts into a massive dark rusty silver wolf.

Jake pushes me behind him and lunges at Paul phasing mid air. I quickly morph into my Saber form. I flip around and catch Jacobs tail between my teeth and fling him into the woods. Since my action was so quick Paul has no time to stop his attack so I'm forced to use my canines to flip him. Unfortunately my canines are so sharp that they slice into my beast's perfect flesh and my force knocks him into the four boys behind him.

I can hear Jake growl behind me. Fuck I can tell he's going to attack Paul again. I head butt Jake into the tree line.

"_Please don't leave me like this." _Whimpers a voice that sets my body ablaze.

"I have to. He won't stop trying to hurt you and you can't fight back. I'll be back later I promise."

I keep pushing Jake till we reach the Cullen estate where we are met by my pack.

"Seth sneak into my room and grab the boxers in my dresser drawer now!" I order as I pin Jake to the ground.

The boy nods and scampers off.

"You have boxers in your dresser?" Kate asks.

"Yeah they are really comfortable especially when I'm cramping." I answer.

The woman nods watching Jake intently.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUDOING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED PAUL!" I chide the wayward shifter.

"YOU'RE MINE I DISERVE YOU NOT HIM! HE'S NOT WORTHY OF YOU ALL HE DOES IS GET DRUNK, PARTY, FUCK RANDOM CHICKS, AND GETS INTO FIGHTS! HELL HE EVEN PUT CHARLIE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Jake retorts.

"WAIT WHAT!"

"Oh you didn't know? The day that Charlie went to the hospital because he was mauled, yeah that was Paul. You see Paul's mom called the cops because four bitches that Paul was fucking were fighting each other. So when Charlie pulled up he found a drunken Paul sitting on the porch cheering the girls on so he called in some back up. When the other two cop cars pulled up Charlie had them take the girls while he handle Paul. When the other two cruisers pulled off Charlie tried to talk to Paul but the conversation got heated and Charlie said Paul was acting just like his father. Paul snapped and phased right in front of him and tore the poor mans chest open. Then while Charlie was on the ground Paul tried to kill him. If it weren't for Sam Paul would have killed your father."

I sink my canines into Jakes front and back legs in anger while his words bounce around in my head. His howls turn into cries as he involuntarily phases back into a human.

"You are to be alpha on day Jacob. You must learn to conduct yourself better then that no matter what. Kate bring Jacob inside and tend to his wounds I need to go to the police station." I order before taking off in the woods.

None of this makes sense I've seen how the wolves phase and if what Jake said is true then there is no way Charlie would have servived….unless he isn't human. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of paws following me. I whip around to find Leah with a pair of black cargo shorts and a sports bra in her mouth. I walk over to her and lick her face before taking the cloths in my mouth and continuing my run. I need to know is my father a Saber.

**Wow I've got writers flood for this story the chaps just keep coming to me. Chap six may be up tomarrow or later on to night**


	6. Chapter 6

When I get close to the station I shift back to my human form and slip into the cloths that Leah gave me. I jog, barefoot, to the station then storm into my father's office and slam f\his door shut.

"Bella what the hell are you doing."

Charlie tries to stand up but I push him back down. I stair into his eyes allowing mine to shift from chocolate brown to vibrant emerald green my canines elongate as I bare my teeth at him and a loud growl rips from my throat. In response to my threatening action his eyes turn cobalt blue and his teeth grow longer then mine. As the realization that we are both Sabers sinks in I stumble backwards into the wall then fall to my knees.

"Bella honey it's not what you think. I didn't exclude you from the pack on purpose, I swear I never knew you were a Saber." Charlie tries to sooth.

When he reaches out to touch me I pull back. I glare into my fathers eyes and rasp. "I'm moving out Charlie."

His face falls and tears roll down his eyes. "Bella please I love you you're my baby girl I would never disown you like this on purpose you know that. Listen I thought that because your mother was a half Saber and couldn't phase, you couldn't phase either. I swear I never knew you could phase and if I did I would have allowed you in the pack. I would never betray you like this Bells knowing how much it would hurt you."

I look in his eyes and see the sincerity but the painful feeling that my father doesn't love me enough to allow me into his pack is so strong. A father is always supposed to allow their child to join their pack unless they are extremely disappointed in them and completely loathe them. For the pup the pain is unbearable the mere thought that they have disappointed their father is so painful especially for females. It's been know to kill females due to the large amount of time we spend with our father's; because of their overprotective nature we are closest them.

I love my Daddy more then life…..well actually I love Paul more then life but Daddy's a close second….to Jake. Ok I'll admit I don't deserve to be in Daddy's pack but he could have at least offered.

"Bells I promise I'll call a pack meeting to night and announce to everyone that you are to be my new Bate." He offers.

"It's to late Charlie I have my own pack and a mate now. I don't need you anymore." I retort.

Daddy whimpers as tears roll down his face….I can't do it I love Daddy to much. I fling my arms around his neck.

"I love you Daddy." I sob on his shoulder.

"I love you to Princess."

We stay like that for a while till I remember what Jake told me.

"Hey Daddy what happened between you and Paul Lahote the night he "mauled' you?"

Daddy picks me up bridal style so when he sits in his chair I'm sitting on his lap, like I use to when I was six.

"Well as you probably already know the Quileute boys are shifters right?"

I nod.

"Well when the boys shift the Elders force them to cut ties with anyone who doesn't know about their secret. So when Sam shifted they forced him to stop hanging out with Paul and that other kid, what's his name?"

"Jared."

"Whatever anyway when I went to Billy's the next week I noticed that the two boys were going to phase as well. I figured Paul would phase first cause he's so damn volatile but when Bill told me that _Jared's_, (I slap daddy playfully on the arm and laugh.), dad was beating him I knew he would most likely phase first. Now I knew that was in no way a good thing I men the poor kid was abandoned by his dad, who is a total douchebag, the girl he had a huge crush on abandoned him, his mother is a paleface Loup Garou so she's always blowing in and out of town, and to top it off his brother and ideal was avoiding him.

I knew losing…..ummm….(Charlie snaps his fingers and points at me)-"

"Jared."

"Right Jared, Jared. I knew losing Jared, seeing him hanging out with Sam, and having them both avoid him would devastate the boy. I also knew that he would snap at any minute and could really hurt someone. So when his mom called me I figured I would provoke him till he phased and killed two birds with one stone. The Paul phased before Jared and no one got hurt. You know he's a really good kid he's just got commitment issues. Why do you ask?"

"Oh right he's my mate and when Jake me about it I thought there may be animosity between you two."

"Oh…hmmm…..I never knew you would be mated to one of the boys…hu…..oh at least it's Paul and not one of those full blood shifters."

"Wait Paul's a Halfblood?"

Daddy looks at me then asks. "Did you not hear me say his mother is a Loup Garou."

"Oh right…you know that explains why he is leaner, buffer then the others, and massive claws."

"Yeah he's also as tall as Jake…..yet none of them have figured out that he's different yet….it's actually quite amusing."

I chuckle and kiss his forehead before standing up.

"I have to go check in on my pack then take care of Paul…..I accidentally injured him."

"Ok Princess. Hey can I come with you to meet them?"

"Yeah sure but….I think I have a carrier male in my pack and no matter what you say you did with Tiffany Call I know you're gay Daddy you don't have to hide it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Daddy says while blushing he shoots out of his seat and briskly walks out of the room.

I just chuckle as I follow him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrive back to the Cullen…no the Pack house I find Ange and Jake goofing off in the yard while Leah and Kate sitting in a tree C-H-A-T-I-N-G and Seth is…..chasing his tail…..(sigh)…I need to get him a friend. I turn to my father but fin the spot next to me vacant. I look around to find a dark lemon yellow Saber trotting over to Seth. Hmm….you know I could just kinda slip away right about…now. I take off into the woods full speed towards the Rez. I have to find Paul and make sure he's ok.

I follow Paul's scent to a small white two-story house with a blue door. The house is pretty nice a little chipped paint here and there and the porch was a little run down but all in all it was beautiful….in it's own way. I stop in the forest and listen to see if anyone else in the pack is in there and sure enough they all are. But not only is the entire pack there the Elders, the imprints, basically everyone who knows about the fucking pack is there. Fuck….shit…..Teleeeeepathyyyyyyy.

When I penetrate Paul's mind I notice that I'm the center of their conversation…..

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW!? CAN'T THEY DO THAT SHIT AT SOME ONE ELSES HOUSE!"

"_Ahhhh what fuck the fuck was that?"_

"_Ohhhh hi Paul."_

"_BELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?"_

"_Whoa I thought you wanted to see me again but I guess I'll just-"_

"_WAIT! Wait I never said I wanted you to go it's just…you shocked me a little. Plus I'm on Oxy right now so I'm kind of out of it."_

"_Why are you on Oxy I just nicked you?"_

"_No you sliced me open and broke six of my ribs."_

"_Oh…..Shit baby I'm sorry. If there weren't so many people around I would kiss you all over your sexy ass all over. But since yall seem to be having a meeting in there I'm gunna head home see you next time sexy beast."_

"_WAIT WHAT? NO THESE COCKBLOCKING ASSWHOLES!"_

I chuckle as I exit Paul's head and run back to my pack and there mates. Which reminds me EWWWWWWWWWW my Daddy is mated to Seth.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I look at the cute little rosy brown pup chasin his tail. He's as a kitten with those….big…beautiful…. neon…..yellow…..eyes. Well Butter My Butt and Call Me a Biscuit dat cute little babe is my mate. Damn Bella was right. I shift into my saber form puff up my and tail head held high I strut to the boy. He stops and looks at me the gives me a toothy smile. I lick my muzzle as I get closer to him….He smells so fucking good. Hmmmm Bells is right he is a carrier. I can tell by his overly sharp teeth and claws as well as his leaner arrow like form. His body is built for speed and defense. Also his euphoric smell is a dead give away, it's basically screams fuck me, however it's less potent now but when he turns sixteen his scent will be….unbearable. Any male of all species near him will have an animalistic want to breed him. I growl at the though of another male touching what is rightfully mine. I need to get my scent on him to show that he's mine.

"Hi I'm Seth!" The fully clothed boy chippers as his arms wrap around my neck.

Words pull me out of my thoughts. When the fuck did he phase back into a human…..when did he get dressed and how did he get so close without me noticing? Oh who cares how he got this close all that matters is that he is and I love it. I morph back into my human form with little Seth still holding on to me. I'm so glad I'm not a shifter; if I were the poor kid would have been torn to shreds. When I fully shift I notice that Seth's feet are no longer touching the ground so I give the kid a kiss on the cheek an set him down.

"Hey Seth I'm Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's Daddy. It's nice to meet you….you wouldn't by chance have any bottoms I can put on?"

Before the boy can answer a large russet wolf that smells like Jake brings me a pair of black boxers I smile at him and pat his head then slip them on. I look around the yard and notice everyone is looking at me. I smile at every one then ask.

"You guys wanna get a movie ready while Jake and I go to my house real quick to get some cloths?"

They nod so I take off into the woods. Jake follows but never gains enough speed to catch up to me. When we reach the house I stop and wait for the kid to shift back.

"Damn Charlie I didn't know your kind was that fast in human form." He pants.

"You think that was fast you should try keeping up with me in my Saber form." I chuckle as we enter the house.

"Nah I'm good." He declines as he follows me up the stairs

I smile at the boy as I watch him walk into Bella's room. It's no secrete that Bella's a klepto when it comes to men's shirts, sweats, boxers, and shorts so I'm not shocked he's takin a pair from her rather then borrow some of mine…..actually most of Bella's cloths are his any way. My princess is really something else god I can't believe I didn't notice she was a Saber….but then again I'm not the only one Bella fooled. She's been around my whole damn pack yet no one noticed, not even Angela and she's Bella's best friend. Oh fuck it I'm a shitty dad and I abandoned my daughter when she needed me the most. By rights Bella should have, moved out or had me killed yet she has chosen to forgive me. I'm not going to wallow in the past when I can focus on fixing our future relation ship.

I smile then realize I'm still standing in my doorway. I rush over to my dresser and grab a white tank top, some gray fitted jeans that have faded with age, white socks, and a pair of worn combat boots. I throw on the clothes then slip on the silver chain with a gold tiger face pendent that has sapphire eyes dangling on it. Renée's Great grandmother gave it to me as an engagement present. I tried to give it back after the divorce but she told me to keep it.

"You ready Charlie?" Jake asks.

"Yeah I'm good….ummm…why aren't you dressed?"

"Well I gotta phase again so I see no point in putting cloths on. By the way will you hold these for me?"

He holds out a black muscle shirt and black basketball shorts. I nod and take the cloths before racing down the stairs and out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PPOV

When Bella leaves my thoughts I am filled rage. How dear these asswholes run off my mate then have the balls to talk shit about her right in front of me.

"Paul are you ok?" Jared asks.

A loud snarl rips through the air as my body starts to seize as growl fills the room. I feel two tinny pricks in the right side of my neck. I turn my head to find Tiffany stabbing me with two elephant tranquilizer darts. My body goes limp as the Diprenorphine enters my blood stream. It's the only drug that doesn't burn out of our system with in minutes and actually knocks us out for twenty-eight hours. I sigh as the darkness starts takes over….well at least I'll be with Bella in my dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

28 hours later

"Paul sweetie wake up." A soft voice whispers as a hand strokes my check

I groan as I turn my head away from the hand.

"Come on honey wake up…I made breakfast."

My body shoots up right so I'm sitting up. I rub my eyes then look around my room till my eyes meet the bright electric green eyes that belong to my mother. She smiles and hands me a serving plate filled with food. I smile back at her before I dig in to the mini feast. Momma starts to slowly rub circles on my back as she hums an old sea shanty my great grandpa use to sing to her. I personally don't like the lyrics but the tone is soothing and it some how always manages to make me feel good.

When I finish the plate my mom takes it from me and sets it down on my nightstand and hands me an open bottle of apple Snapple….hmm how did I not notice that was there…..oh right I was stuffing my face. I take the bottle and drain it.

"Hmm that Snapple tasted kinda funny did you check the date?"

"Trust me honey it's not the expired."

"Oh whaa….whaa is i-i-it?"

"Morphine. Tiff said it will help with the pain. Also Sam said he wants you to head over to his place. I told him not to hold his breath and hung up."

"Ha-Ha! Why would you do that?"

"Paul last night, when they brought you home, I was terrified because you looked like absolute shit. It took all night for those gashes in your chest to heal. So I know for a fact that your ribs are in no shape for you to do anything. Tiff may have studied to be a nurse but I studied to be an orthopedic doctor. My mother taught me how to tell the condition of a persons bones by feeling them out and seeing how the person reactions. I can still feel the break lines so if you move around too much they could slip out of place, your lucky none they are still in place now. In which case I'd have to reset them again."

"What if I used grandpa's electric wheelchair scooter?"

"Why is see Sam so important?"

"Because Sam is my brother and he needs me. So no matter how hurt I am or how pissed at him I am I will still drop everything to help him."

Mom looks at me and sighs. "Fine but I don't see how we're gunna get you down the stairs?"

"Well if you call Sam I have a feeling he and the boys will carry me down."

"That's the plan little bro." Sam announces from the doorway with the pack standing behind him.

"Umm may I ask how you got in this house with out knocking or even asking for permission Samuel Levi Uley?" Mom asks harshly her eyes ablaze.

Sam looks down avoiding eye contact with my mother. "I used the spare key you gave me when I was thirteen."

"That key was for emergences only Sam. Last night was an emergency, is this an emergency Sam?"

Poor Sam shakes his head in the negative while still avoiding eye contact.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Well….ummm….after what happened last night I-I-I just figured …..we could all just chill on the beach and relax."

"You're right Sam My son does need to relax but not on a beach. He needs to lay in his bed and relax."

"Oh come on Ma, please, I want to be out side." I beg.

My mother gives me a hard look that sends chills down my spine. She's never looked at me like that…not even after that incident with Charlie…..it' scary as fuck.

"Fin but if he come back with so much as a scratch It will be you, Sam, who goes home in critical condition and I promise you will not be as lucky as Paul was." She threatens before storming out of my room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lahote….I know I-"

"No Samuel you don't know. You could never know until the day you watch your own son, unconscious, pail, and covered in his own blood. Until that day Samuel you are not allowed to ever use that key again now give it to me."

"But Mrs. Lahote-" Sam asks key in hand.

"DON'T YOU BUT MRS. LAHOTE ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHEN YOU AND PAUL WERE KIDS YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM WHEN I WASN'T AROUND! SO WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HIM YESTERDAY SAMUEL HU!? WHAT NOW THAT HE TURNS INTO AN OVERGROWN WOLF SHIRK ON PROTECTING YOUR BABY BROTHER!?" Mom yells as she snatches the key and slaps the shit out of Sam.

Before he can say anything my mother storms down the stairs we all cringe at when we hear the door slam.

"Damn dude I've never seen mom get like that."

"Me neither but she's right. I didn't protect you like I should have and now look at you."

"Sam I'm fine I…..just need you guys to carry me down the stairs and put me in my grandpa's electric wheelchair scooter…..it's in the closet under the stairs."

"Why is your grandpa's electric wheelchair here instead of with him?"

"He needed it when he had surgery on his knee he was suppose to stay off of it. However he hated that idea and worked my mothers nerves till she got him the scooter. Its wicked cool blood red, black leather chair, hell he even had me paint skulls on the sides. Pop left it here when he healed and went to the Ukraine. Mom tried to give it too Billy but he said he preferred his old faithful." I answer.

The others nod as they get closer. Jared grabs my legs while Sam hooks his forearms under my pits. They count to three then lift me up and carry me down stairs while Jake rolls the chair to the bottom of the staircase. After they put me in the chair we roll all the way to first beach.

"So Jake what happened between you and Bella after she tore into Paul?"

"Well I don't think she meant to hurt him. If she did she would have let me attack him when I wanted to but she didn't. Instead she threw me into and yelled at me for trying to hurt on of my brothers. What Bella did to Paul was merely self-defense."

I smile and look up at Sam hoping he listens to Jake and sends me to go "apologize".

"I still don't trust her and neither do the Elders. They want us all to stay from her until they finish doing dome research. Sorry Jake but you are no longer allowed to leave the Rez." Sam says the last part in his alpha voice.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Jake bellows body shaking.

"Sorry dude Billy told me to order you not to leave. He was scared shitless when Bella threw you into the wood. If you want me to lift the order talk to your dad but until then it stands. But if it were up to me we would be at the Swan residence right now getting some well-deserved answers."

By the time Sam finishes speaking Jakes shaking has subsided.

"That explains why he was so happy when I got home last night. Fuck I-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" We all look to the shore to find a steaming Quil with a look of pure hatred.

"YOU TWO ARE HALL MONITERS ON STEROIDS NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH GUYS WHAT THE FUCK DID SAM DO TO YOU!?" His body trembles as he yells at Jake and Embry.

Sam and I look around the beach to see if anyone else is around. When we see no one Sam signals for Jared and I to stay back while Jake and Embry talk to the poor kid. We all know he's gunna phase soon but since he obviously hates Sam, Jared and I it's just smart to let Em and Jake help him.

"Hey don't blame Sam, alright, he's just trying to help us." Embry chides.

"HELPING YOU WHAT!? GET TATTOOS AND ACT LIKE DICKHEADS WHO THINK THEIR BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELES!?"

"You wouldn't understand Quil." Jake sighs.

"I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND…..YOUR DAMN WRIGHT I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! BECAUSE I'M NOT THE KIND OF GUY THAT ABANDEN HIS BESTFRIEND TO JOIN A DRUGED UP CULT OF FREAKS!"

I as shaking increases…. He's gunna phase soon like really fuckin soon. I need to speed this up before someone decides to take a dip.

"Well it looks to me like you're about to understand kid." I chuckle with a smug smirk.

Sam and Jared look at me then Quil. Knowing what I'm doing they both look at Quil, throw their heads back and laugh. Jake and Embry join in with low chuckles of their own. Finally Quil has had enough and charges at us. When he leaps in the air the other four boy duck while I just spin around. As soon as he turns into a chocolate brown wolf he takes off into the woods.

"Jake, Embry I want you two to phase first to calm him down."

"Your not coming?" Jake asks as he and Embry take off their shorts.

"I'll phase four minutes after you guys so we can all talk. Then we'll bring him to the house."

The two boys nod then take to the woods. Sam turns to face us then orders.

" Jared I want you to go to the house and tell Emily to make some extra food. Paul do you think you can head over to the Ateara house by yourself?"

I nod.

"Good tell old Quil that little Quil phased. Have him bring you a pair of shorts for him then head over to the house and wait for us on the porch."

I nod once more before turning in the direction of the Ateara house. It takes me about seven minutes to get there but when I get there old dude aint home but I do find Joy in the back.

"Hey Mrs. Ateara where is old Quil?"

The woman looks at smiles and me. "Oh hello Paul. Umm he went to Billy's why do you need something?"

"Yeah actually me and the guys were goofing around in the water and Quil kinda lost his trunks. So Sam sent me here to ask you for a pair of his shorts…..preferably loose ones"

"How on earth did he loose his pants?"

"Well he pants Jared on shore sooooooo Jared pants Quil in the water and the sort of drifted away."

Mrs. Ateara laughs then takes off her gloves. "Ok I'll get you those shorts. Here if you really need to talk to Old Quil you can use my cell phone here." She hands me the phone with a smile before running in the house.

I dial Billy's number and wait for some one to answer.

"Black residence Billy is busy at the moment but I can take a massage."

"Old Quil is that you?"

"Yes may I ask who is speaking?"

"It's Paul. Listen Quil phased a little while ago. Sam sent me over to your place to tell you and pick up a pair of Quil's shorts for him to put on after he shifts back. We're gunna take him back to Sam's place and just chill for a while. Sam just wanted me to let you know that your grandson is a protector of the tribe now."

Old Quil says nothing, God I hope he didn't have a heart attack.

"What does he look like?" The old man whispers like a prayer.

"Well he has chocolate brown fur, which is lighter on the face but other then that he looks like the rest of us. I'll admit he's a little smaller but it's just because we phased before him."

"Ok I'll have him show me later. Thank you Paul."

"You're welcome sir."

I hang up just as Joy comes back out side with a pair of light blue basketball shorts.

"Quil always complains about how these shorts are to big. I figured since you said loose these would work. Did everything go ok on the phone?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me use it here you go. I gotta roll to Sam's place and bring this to the knuckle heads. I hope he can keep these on." I joke.

"Ok Paul have fun."

I take ten minutes to get to Sam's where I see Kim and Jared making out.

"Hey you two get a room, I gotta wait for the guys out here."

"Sorry buddy but Emily kicked us out. She says her niece is to be exposed to our PDA." Kim says.

"Ok well while your out here take these shorts and help me up the stairs." Jared nods and rolls me into the house before taking the shorts and heading back out to be with Kim.

I look around the living room till the smell of biscuits, bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, grits, sweet potato pancakes, regular pancakes, and toast fill my nose. I walk into the kitchen to find two little girls with chunky cheeks soft russet skin, shoulder length black hair braded into one long French brad however they do have different eye colors; one's are brown while the others are hazel. They is absolutely adorable in their pink footie pajamas….but I'll never say that out loud….like ever.

"PAUL! I'm so glad your ok!" Emily yells as she leans down to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Yeah I'm fine just cant move around to much so Mom said the only way I can go out is by way of scooter. So who are these angels?" I ask as she pulls away.

"Oh those are my nieces. The one with dark brown eyes is Claire the other is Lita, ther twins."

"I can see that. So how long are they staying?"

"Well their house burnt down so they are staying here till their parents find a house."

"Where will their parents be?"

"A hotel in forks. The only reason they are actually here is because the hotel room was to small for all four of them. Plus they want the girls to be comfortable."

"Oh this must be great practice hu?"

"Oh shut it Paul. Why don't you do something useful and set the table." Emily orders as she takes out the plates.

I smirk taking the plates and placing them on the table. I can hear Sam and the others outside, from all the laughter I'm guessing every thing went well. The others stay outside for a little while, making fun of Jared while Emily stockpiles the plates with food and I start putting the utensils down.

"Paul when you finish putting down the silver where you can chose your plate and dig in. I place the cups on the table." Em offers.

I nod and take the seat between the two little angels; this plate has way more food on it. Emily hands me a large mug filled with cranberry apple juice. I smile at her while digging in.

When Em fills the last glass of juice she calls for the others to com in. A soft gasp fills the room causing me to find Quil staring at something next to me. I follow his gaze to find little Claire looking at him the same way.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTERED!" Emily screams.

"Quil outside." Sam sighs.

"HOLY FUCK QUIL JUST IMPRINTED ON A BABY!" Jake, Embry, and Jared yell in shock simultaneously.

While I just sit back and keep stuffing my face. If I take Sam side then Emily will take my food away. If I take her side then I'm a hypocrite and Sam will force me to run extra patrols. However neither Sam nor Emily can't punish me for being neutral be sides I'm injured and "doped up" on morphine.

"HIIIIIII!" A tinny voice yells.

I look over and se Claire waving at Quil with a face splitting smile. The poor sap melts while Emily grabs a shot gun.

"QUIL OUTSIDE NOW!" Sam Orders as he pushes the boy out the room. The others follow them out but I stay in my spot.

"Aren't you gunna go with them?" Em asks flopping down in her seat with a bottle og Jack.

"And do what wheel him to death? Emily I'm injured and I don't really know much about Imprinting so all I can do is…(sigh)…..play devils advocate."

"Play."

"Ok look imprinting on someone dose not equal sex unless that is what the imprint wants. Because Sam and Jared imprinted on girls around their own age we all have started associating it with sexual relationships. Some how we forgot that as the imprinter we are what ever our imprint wants us to be and we will do anything to make them happy. Since she is a baby she will be happy just playing with him and that would be enough to satisfy his inner wolf. Besides keeping them apart will make them both suffer…imagine Em how you would feel if you were forced to stay away from Sam, then double that pain….that's how it will feel for her…..Claire….your niece….who you want to make ha-"

"Ok Paul I get it I need to stop over reacting but still this is so fucked up, you know."

"I know Em but this isn't up to us or him or her. This is all up to the elder wolf sprits in the sky chose her to be his anchor to this world. Who are we to judge them?"

Emily looks at me and asks. "When did you get so wise?"

"I guess being on deaths door helped me grow up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven Was changed so please reread it before you read this one.

PPOV

I lie in my bed staring at my ceiling. It's been four days since I've seen Bella and I feel like I laying on a bed of nails that are slowly easing their way into my muscles where they are sucking all the energy out of me. To add to that there is a twenty thousand pound weight on my chest, making it heard for me to breath and move. I have no clue how I'm gunna be able to make it through the day.

"_Yes you can lover." _ A soft voice whispers in my head

_Bella?_

"_The one and only big Daddy wolfman."_

_I shoot out_

_Seriously like no shit you're here?_

"_Of course lover…..well kind of…I'm in your head but I'm at home in my bed naked…you wanna see?"_

Before I can answer an image of Bella laying on her bed in absolutely nothing with her les spread wide while she plays with herself.

"_Do you like what you see lover_."

I nod erratically as I pull off my boxers and crawl between her legs.

_This is real right?_

"_Sorry baby but no it's not. I'm just using our mated bond to interact with you sexually to ease our pain."_

I sigh sullenly

_I knew this was to good to be true._

"_For now it is but I promise once the pack stops hating me we can do what ever we want."_

_Why dose the pack matter?_

"_Because Paul they want to kill me…well at least Sam does."_

_Bella you don't have to be scared of Sam I'll never let him touch you. _

"_It's not Sam I'm scared __**of **__it's Sam I'm scared __**for.**__ If Sam and I get in a fight over you I will kill him and that would hurt you a lot."_

_Oh…that makes a lot of sense…I'm not really in the mood to have sex any more can we just cuddle?_

"_Sure honey what ever you want."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

My eyes flutter open as my ringer goes off.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become

I lift my head and look at my clock it's like twelve thirty in the afternoon. Shit I slept for like eleven hours.

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this-

"Hello." I answer.

"Paul what the hell Bro I've been calling you all day. Listen the Elders want to have another meeting at Billy's they want to talk more about Quil imprinting on Claire."

"Again we've been talking about this for three days now. First Billy, Tiff, and Emily are gunna talk about how sick it is that Quil imprinted on a two year old. Then old Quil and mom are gunna stick up for Quil saying that he is a good kid who hasn't touched her in any sexual way what so ever. Then their gunna argue back and forth until you yell that his feeling are in no way romantic. Then you and Emily argue until you get so pissed we need to push you into the tree line so you can phase and destroy some trees."

"Yeah but this meeting is gunna be totally different."

"Oh yeah how's that."

"Claire and Quil died today for a few minutes."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. Look I called an emergency I'll tell you everything when we are all at Billy's."

"Ok bro I'm on my way.

I jump out of bed and grab a pair of dark purple black and blue checked cargo shorts that are on the floor next to my bed. I go to my dresser drawer and grab a white tank top. I run out of my room and pull on the tank while running down the stairs.

"MOOOOOOOOM!"

"IN THE KITCHEN!"

"WELL GET IN THE MUSTANG BECAUSE SAM CALLED AN EMERGANCY MEETING! THERE IS NO TIME TO WAIST WE GOTTA GO!"

When I get to the door I find my mom with a confused look on her face.

"Paul what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the car come on lets go."

Mom nods seeing the urgent and worried look on my face. When we get in the car I tell Mom everything Sam told me. When I got to the part about Claire and Quil dying she gunned it till we pulled up to the black house. As we enter yje house I notice that Tiffany, Emily, Kim, Jared, Quil and Claire aren't here.

"Dude were is everyone else?"

"Emily and Tiff are on their way, I'll explain why later. Jared and Kim were on a date but they'll be here soon. I told Quil to take Claire to the beach and just relax for a little bit so they'll be coming later."

Just as he says that a white SUV and a black dirt bike pull into the driveway. Emily and Tiffany rush out of the car and up to Sam ask Sam a million questions while Jared and Kim dismount the bike and glare at Sam.

"I will answer all of t=your questions when you are all seated." Sam says.

I nod and enter the living room. Jake and old Quil are sitting on the couch watching as a frazzled Quil paces back and forth in front of the TV.

"Hey Paul want a beer?" Billy asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks."

I grab Embry's shoulder to stop him the point to the empty seat on the couch next to my mom. Embry looks at me then sighs and shuffles over to her. My mom wraps her arm around his shoulder and pulls him down to rest his head on hers. I love that my mom treats all of my pack mates like their….well me. Jared pulls over two chairs from the Kitchen and sits on one telling Kim to sit on his lap leaving the other chair for Emily. Tiffany sits on the recliner while Sam and I just lean against the wall.

"Here you go kid." Billy says as he hands me the beer.

I take it with a grateful nod. Billy rolls next to his sister then turns to face Sam.

"Ok it looks like we're only waiting for one more." Jared whispers snidely.

Embry and I growl at him whil Sam just says. "He is not coming I told him to relax on the beach….with Claire."

Everyone in the room, except mom Sam, Embry, and I start to yell about different things all at once. Jake and Jared, are yelling about how unfair it is of him to get to ditch this "stupid" meeting. Tiffany, Billy, Emily, and Kim are yelling about how Claire shouldn't be anywhere near "That perverted basted" and Old Quil is yelling at them for speaking ill of Quil.

"SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENC!" Sam yells causing the yellers to go silent and look at the alpha.

"This morning Lita got sick after breakfast so Emily left to take her to see Tiffany. I stayed at home with Claire just playing for a good four hour till she started to get tired. I figured she could take her map an hour early so I put her in bed. I wnet back down stairs to watch a little TV. Thirty minutes later I noticed that I couldn't hear her heart beating any more." Sam pauses as sighs sound in the room.

"I went up stairs to see if she was still there, because honestly I thought Quil snuck in and kidnapped her. To my horror I found her laying on the bed in that silent room, eyes closed, chest un moving so I rushed to her side and started CPR and gentle chest compressions. I did this for about three minute till I realized it wasn't working. I scooped the little girl up and ran down the stairs. Before I could get out the door I heard Embry yelling, "QUIL'S DEAD! QUIL'S DEAD!"

I kicked out the door and found a terrified Embry kneeling over Quil's pail and motionless body. I looked at the two dead bodies then asked Embry what happened. He said that he didn't know one minute he and Quil were running patrol then the next Quil's mind went blank. So he followed his scent till he found him, unmoving. Not knowing what to do he brought him to me. I couldn't help but walk over to the boy and knelt down. I looked at him as tears welled up in my eyes. Somehow in my heart I felt the erg to get Claire closer to him so I laid her on his chest and, to my shock, I heard two new heart beats start up.

I looked down and found my eyes locked on Quil's. He looked up at me in confusion and asked me what happened. I looked over at Embry and told him to put on some shorts and get a pair for Quil while I filled the poor boy in on what happen. When I finished the story I realized that they died because of the imprint. Claire's only two years old there's no way in hell she can handle that kind of pain. Her just heart is not strong enough to handle the strain of being away from her him. So from now on, no matter what anyone else says, Quil will be with Claire until the day she dies.

To insure nothing like this ever happens again we need to make sure Clare stays on the Rez. Old Quil I need and Billy to see if there are any vacant houses on the Rez, if not the boys and I will build one. Emily when we find, or build, a house I want you to convince your sister and her husband to move here."

Everyone is silent for a while until old Quil says. "The John Towa is selling his parents house and moving to Italy. I know he's selling it for cheap but I don know the exact price I'll go over and as."

The old man stands up and takes off out the door. Embry stands up, head bowed, and mumbles, "I'll go with him so that I can text the price to….shit I don't have my-"

I pull my cell out of my pocket and toss it to him. He looks up at me smiles sadly then races off.

"I'll…..ummm…..I'll call Helen and tell her there's a place on the Rez. How close is it to your home old Quil?" Emily murmurs as tears roll down her eyes.

"Right next door."

Em nods as she dials the number.

"Hello"

"Hey Helen it Em, listen I just found out that a house is being sold on the Rezfor cheap. Two of my friends are going to see how much the owner wants for it but I figured it would be a nice and easy transition for the girls."

"That sounds great! Do you know what the neighbors are like?"

"Yeah one of them is a friend with Sam. He's sixteen and really good with kids, probably because he acts like one. For instance….ummm…yesterday Sam and I were having a huge dinner party and I had to cook all the food while the boys played out side. It would have been pure chaos trying to cook and watch the girls at the same time but Quil watched them for me. I swear those girls never stopped laughing at the goof."

"Wow that's fantastic! If we get the house do you think he would baby sit for us?"

"Yeah Quil really likes playing with kids. He says it's the only time he feels like no one's judging his playful nature. It's funny when you meet him you think he's just a total goofball but when it comes to kids he really act like an adult when he needs to. Pluse he baby-sits for free."

"Ok this place sounds way to good to be true, how much will it cost us?"

Sam walks over to here and hands her his cell phone.

"He was selling it for twelve grand but after Sam's friend Embry offered to do any repairs he dropped the price to six."

"**Wow only six,,,,what dose it look like."**

"Well it's a nice two story house with seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, spac a basement, an attic. It looks really HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

"What? Emily what's wrong?"

"Ummm…..ok this house is the _**ugliest**_ duckling of all houses…ummm…..but, but when Sam and the guys are finished with it it will look like the swan queen of all houses."

There is a long pause on the other end till Em's sister finally says. **"OK Leo and I trust your judgment. So how long will it take?"**

"Honestly I don't know but I will send you pics of the boys progress everyday. And if you don't like the progress they've made in a week then you can decide if you want yo buy it or not."

"That sounds reasonable. When will they start?"

Emily looks at us then Sam says. "We'll see what we can do to day. Then we'll wake up bright and early to work on it."

"Sam says they'll see what they can do to day and just keep going from there."

"OK that's wonderful. Tell Sam and his friends we say thank you. So how are the girls.?"

Sam watches Em talk for a few minutes then signals for us to leave with him. We decide to grab some tools from Jake's shed the hop in his truck. When we pull up to John's house he is grinning from ear to ear, probably because he never thought he'd sell this place.

"Hey guys what are yall doin here?" He asks.

"Well we figured we would see if we could start doing anything today." Sam answers.

"Umm well yall can pull up the carpet in the living room and guest rooms down stairs. I had all that stuff put in storage so you won't have anything in your way. Oh and be careful on the floors there are some termites eating at the wood, their also in the stairs so watch your step."

Sam sighs but stills nods. "Ok Jared you be cleaning the walls and pulling up the carpet for the first guest room, Jake you take the second, and Paul you take the living room. You boys should pull up the carpet first while Embry and I pick up some stuff for the walls. Embry and I will run patrol to night."

We all nod then set off to our tasks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After six hours of working Jared, Jake and I have finished the cleaning up our assigned rooms hell we even had time to paint a new white coat over the old ones. We met up with Quil on at his place were he thanked us for working so hard to help him. I'll admit I started to tear up but I held the little suckers in as we went back to Jake's. Now we are all sitting in Billy's kitchen eating stake, mashed potatoes, corn, and angel hair chicken Alfredo.

"DADDY I'M…."

We all lift our heads to find a stunned Rachel staring at Sam and Emily body shaking like an earthquake. To every ones shock she he phases, knocking out two walls. The bitch tries to charge at Emily but I jump up and push the girl to stop her. The rest of the pack soon joins me in my attempt to get her the fuck out of here and sure enough we are able to push her out the back window. When we get outside we all phase and she takes off. We chase her until she reaches the treaty line.

"_FUUUUUUUUUCK!"_

Sam roars as we watch her disappear. We turn around to go back to Billy's.

"Is anyone else curious as to how she phased? From what the legends say only males can phase." Jared asks.

No one answers, to caught up in our own theories.


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

I can't believe this shit. My own father and brother are taking the sides of my Shit head ex and that dumb skank. How could they betray me like that. They both know how much Sam hurt me. I tried to kill myself seven times just to ease the pain that those two caused me. Emily was suppose to be my sister and Sam was suppose to be my husband and everything was gunna be perfect. We were suppose to live together! We were suppose to start a family! We were suppose to grow old and die together. We were suppose to have it all…..he promised me everything but he gave it all to that evil, selfish, to face, whore!

I stop when I realize I have no fucking clue where I am but honestly I don't give a flying fuck as long as I'm away from then. I throw my head back to scream but instead a loud howl fills the air. WHAT THE FUCK!? I look around to see if there are any wolves in the area yet all I see is a sandy gold tail with black specks of fur at the tip. I look down and see a furry gold ass attached to…..me. I look around the forest to see if I can find something to show me my face yet I find none.

I decide to keep running until I hear rustling leaves to my left. I turn to find a tall man with dark hair and a thin beard. He looks like a sex god but he smells a corps filled with old moldy gorilla shit that has been sprayed on by a skunk and left in death valley to bake in the sun foe ten years…..kinda like what I imagine Emily's crab infested vagina smells like, the dirty slut.

"Hi there…..Ummm….I'm Garrett Denali of the Denali coven…..May I ask who you are?" The man rasps nervously.

I try to answer him but all that comes out is a loud bark.  
"Ummmm…oooooooooook I'm just gunna go get Tanya, you stay here." He rasps before disappearing.

What the fuck is going on right now.

I try to think over what could be going on but the more I think the more I hear voices in my head. They all sound familiar but their so faded it's like listening to white noise.

"Hello there….ummm…I'm Tanya and I have a friend that can help you….if you want help that is." A skinny blond with Shirley Temple curls says softly.

I nod cause in all honesty I have no fucking what's going on and I need all the help I can get. The woman pulls out her phone and takes a picture of me and then fettles around with it a little….I guess she's sending a text. I slowly walk over to her to see the pic but by the time I get there all I see is here and two other blonds. Dan it. I look over at her then lean forward to take a whiff of her sent. HOLY JESUS MOTHER FUCKING THIS CHICK SMELLS JUST AS BAD AS THE DUDE. I whimper as the smell burns my nose the burry it in the dirt to mask the odor.

"Ok cutie my friend is sending someone up here to help you.." Tanya whispers while rubbing my head.

Her hand is so fucking cold it burns but it still sooths me. Ever since I caught Sam fucking that slut I've felt nothing but the bitter sting of the cold lonely gaping wound in my chest.

"_Rachel!?"_

"_Jacob what the hell is this? Where are you and how could you stab me in the back like that you asswhole?" _I yell.

"_Look Ra you're being silly. That whole thing two years ago aren't you over it?"_

"_Over it? OVER IT!? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPOSE TO GET OVER THE TWO PEOPLE I TRUSTED THE MOST BETRAY MY BY FUCKING EACH OETHER AND BREAKING MY HEART!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN I FELT EVRY TIME I HAD TO WATCH SAM KISS THAT BITCH. IT FELT LIKE SOMEONE PUNCHED A WHOLE IN MY CHEST GRABED A HOLD OF MY HEART AND SQUOZE IT LIKE IT WAS A STRESS RELEACE BALL! I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF JUST TO MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY HELL I TRIED SEVEN TIMES! IF IT WEREN'T FOR REBECCA I'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW AND HONESTLY I WOULD GLADLY EMBRACE DEATH LIKE A LONG LOST LOVER IF IT MENT GETTING RID OF THIS PAIN! I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO HELL OR NOT FOR COMMITING SUICIDE BECAUSE I'M LIVING IN HELL EVERY SINGLE DAY!" _I yell.

Every thing is quiet as the painful memories I've kept locked away in the farthest and darkest corner of my mind.

All the pain I felt when mom died that I had to hided because Rebecca couldn't deal with taking care of dad Jake and me while suppressing her own pain. Me begging Emily's mom to let her move down here, so I could have a shoulder to cry on. Sam telling me that he loved me for the first time after we gave each other our virginity. How I would lean on them when I felt weak and my emotions were taking over. How I felt like I was drowning in a sea of depression but they were helping me get back to land and stability. The pain I felt when I caught them fucking on his couch. How I felt alone in the water while ne waves of anguish crashed down on me. All the times I slit my wrists just so that I could release some of the pain. How I would cut myself so deep I would pass out into the bathroom praying that I would die. Every time I woke up to find myself in my bed with my wounds wrapped up. How I finally got so sick of some "guardian angel" trying to prolong the inevitable and decided to hang myself. The disappointment I saw in Rebecca's eyes when I woke up. Leaving home after graduation to try and start over. Then coming home to find the only two men that I love with what's left of my heart having dinner with the two people that hurt me the most like they did nothing wrong.

I whimper and howl as all the painful images bounce around in my head. It's to much this is all to-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

After enduring the torture that is my sisters life. I follow the scent of leach to her unconscious body. A blond leach mounts me while a dark haired on hands her my sister.

"I'll hold onto her so you can ru as fast as you would like. Bella told me that it would help."

I nod before running to the Rez. The trip back is quiet but at full speed it's also quick. When we reach the treaty line I lower myself so the vamper can get off of me. I take to the woods to shift back and slip on my shorts. I jog back to the blond and take Rachel into my arms.

"Thank you." I whisper before running home.

Luckily no ones there because I know for a fact that the talk I'm about to have with our alpha would defiantly wake her up. I tuck the broken girl into bed then race over to Sam's. I can hear the entire council talking but their words mean nothing to me right now. Right now all I want to do is kick Sam's ass for all the pain his cheating ass put my sister through. I burst through the door and see Sam immediately. Ignoring every one else I walk right up to the fucker and punch him so hard I can her his jaw snap. Sam falls flat on his ass so I straddle him and continue my assault until some of the other boys pull me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!?" Paul yells as he kneels next to a bloody Sam.

I can't speak I'm to pissed.

"Jacob what has gotten into you? What would make you attack your brother like that?" Emily sobs.

"He is not my brother." I hiss.

"How can you say that Jake?" Embry asks.

"Jacob what is going on?" My father asks

I look around the room and find a bunch of scared, angry, and confused looks.

"JACOB YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOUR ACTINS THIS INSTANT!" Sam orders.

I sigh and calm myself down enough to tell them everything I saw in Rachel's head. Everyone is shocked, hell the pack thinks she was just being over dramatic. I tell them to phase outside with me so they could feel her pain and when we do phase Quil and Embry phase out due to the severity of the anguish. I look at Sam indifferent face, he's putting on a front but his own emotions are going haywire.

"From here on out NO ONE is allowed to EVER think of this or pity Rachel. She is a very proud person and she would most likely attack. Jacob I want you to explain everything to her. You, Quil, and Embry will run patrol with her and teach her how to control her temper." Sam commands before taking off into the woods.

Yeah Rachel is the Leah of this story. Leah and Seth are ooc saber. However she is borderline suicidal, at this point, due to a lot of pent up emotions that she can't really release. Paul and Bella will actually meet after two more Chaps. One is new and the other is the old chapter seven, which basically just recaps the previous chap.


	10. Chapter 10

**B**=Brady

_I_= Collin

_**BI**_= Both

_A_=Rachel

+RPOV

It's been a hard these past four days. I try as hard as I can to avoid everyone while still doing my duties as a protector. I remember when my so-called brother told me the legends were true and that Sam was the alpha of our pack. I waited till he left before sneaking out of the house and taking off into the wood. I've been staying out here ever since.

At first I thought it would be hard but in wolf form it's quite easy…..well at least in wolf form. I'm hot as hell so the cold nights don't effect me, the ground is much softer then I thought, and killing other animals is a great way to release stress. I make sure to phase out when any of the boys phase, but I always give them a glimpse of what I see during my patrols. They all try to talk to me when I'm not in wolf form but I ignore them. I know it really hurts Jacob and Billy but…..i just cant be around them it hurts me more.

GRRRR! I look at my stomach and smile a little. Billy said something about a BBQ to day but I rushed into the wood before he could give me the details. But I can smell it coming from the house I once called home. Hmmmm everything does smell I guess I could steal some food. Just as I stand up my head is fill with the sounds of a scuffle and some arguing so I take off to find them.

"_How could you do that to me you asswhole I'm you're brother_?"

"**It's not my fault she likes me more and I didn't do anything SHE asked ME to prom."**

"Yeah but you could have said NO! You knew I really liked her and was gunna ask her to go with me yet you still said yes!"

"So what? She is IN NO WAY WHAT SO EVER SHE WOULD HAVE SAID YES TO YOU!"

"That's still no excuse. He's your brother and she is some hoe….don't you guys have some bro's before hoes code?" I interject as I watch a wolf with ashy light brown fur that turns dark brown over his face and feet biting the back of a gray wolf that has brown spots on his forehead and sides.

The two are fighting hardcore in the woods just behind a nice little house…..which I think is theirs.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The ashy brown one asks still biting the other.

The gray wolf rolls onto his back causing the other to let go with a whimper. The gray wolf jumps up and tries to attack the other but I I head butt him in the side.

"_STOP THIS NONSENCE YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS AND YET YOU'RE LETTING SOM BIMBO RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!?" _I yell.

Both of the boys look at me in shock. For the first time. My body is slender and coat with gold fur that is sleek yet shaggy. My face is longer and much thinner then theirs but the mane that frames it is in the shape of a frown that's a bushy thick mess around my face yet thin long and pointed around my mouth kinda like a lynx. A lot like my tail the tips of fur around my and ears is black face is black. Hmmmm I kinda look like some odd wolf, lynx hybrid….but I totally pull it off.

"_Yeah you do."_

I look at the two boys who are now standing across from me with their tongues hanging out their mouths.

"_Says the gangly puppies with oversized feet." _ I comment snidely.

The boys look down then at each other.

"COOOL!" "Wait is this a dream?" "No this is reality. I'l lead you to Sam he'll help you." "Why don't you help us?" I give the boy a dirty look causing him to add. "Well….I mean your already here."

"_Plus we don't like Sam. He use to always pick on us because our parents are white, but he never even knew what happened to our real parent."_

Images of Sam, Paul, and Jared calling them names and beating them up fill my head I was really cruel.

"_Yeah that sounds like Sam."_ I sigh.

God why did I ever love that guy?

"_I always wondered that to."_

I look at the Ashy wolf…Collin as memories of him watching me make out with Sam longingly.

"_Do you hace a crush on me or something you little shit?" _ I snarl at the boy.

The poor kid whimpers as he leans back and lowers his head submissively while his twin….ummmmmmm….BRADY right Brady just keeps him yap shut.

"_Well…yeah…but can you blame me…you're the hottest chick on the Rez." _He whispers ideally.

I look at his smaller weaker frame and feel kinda bad. I feel like I'm kicking a cute little puppy. I walk over to him and nuzzle the side of his face.

"_Sorry kid I'm not mad at you just…the memory." _ I feel my painful memories well up again but I push them back before they take over my mind.

The boys wince a little but say nothing.

"_Ok boys listen up. All the Quileute legends are true. When vampires, aka cold ones, are in the area Quileutes with the wolf gene shift. So far Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil V, and I have phased but now we're adding to more to the pack."_

"Oh great we're stuck in a "pack" with a bunch of kids that we hate."

To my shock images of Jacob, Quil, and Embry laugh at them and sometimes say cruel things about them while Sam and his boys bully them. Wow I forgot how mean the boys in this tribe could be to people that are different.

"But they're not different our biological parent were bon and raised on this reservation, Hell our father was a member of the council. It's not our fault they were shot by some stupid junky in Port Angeles. AND IT FOR DAMN SURE AINT OUR FAULT THAT THE FUCKER TOOK EVERYTHING THEY HAD TO BE IDENTIFIED BY!"

"_Well actually the only people who know what really happened to your parents are the elders. From what I heard them tell the boys, when I was sneaking into my old bedroom to get some cloths the elders, kept it all hush hush because Harry and_ _Logan ran your mother off when she tried to see if your parents belonged to the tribe. By the time Billy found out it was to late your parents had adopted you guys to keep you together. Billy tried suing them for custody but he no had no case other then "They are Quileute, therefore they should be raised by Quileute", As you can imagine that did not go over well in the court and he lost. However your parents realized he was right and decided to move here._

_But everyone els just thinks your parents ran off and left you two because you guys have some "mental retardation" or "mutation" I forgot which rumor Logan and Harry spread around but I do know they were mean as hell."_

"**So basically everyone thinks we are either stupid or have some deformity."**

"_Most likely I don't know I've been isolating myself from the whole fucking tribe since I got here."_

"Why?"

"Why do you think idiot? She's avoiding Sam."

"_Hey don't talk to your brother like that." _I scold while slapping Brady's snout with my paw.

"_Now I have to teach you guys how to phase back and forth. It's really simple if you get ad you shift into a wolf, if you calm down and think about being human your human. But be warned when you shift back into human form your naked. So I'm gunna sit here and close my eyes until I hear you boys enter the house behind us and get dressed. Oh and bring me a shirt and a pair of your boxers."_

"_Ok you can have mine!" _ Collin offers….a little to excited but whatever cloths are cloths.

I close my eyes and wait till a hand rubs my side. I open my eyes to find Collin with a shy smile on his face as he holds out a set of cloths for me. I lick the side of his face then take the cloths into my mouth and walk into the woods. I phase back to normal and slip on Collins maroon and white sleeveless pleaded shirt with two pockets over the Brest. The shirt is really tight around my Brest but it's not that bad. I then put on his black under armour soccer shorts that fit kinda snug.

I call to the boys as I continue to walk through the woods.

"HEY WAIT UP!" They yell simultaneously as they race to catch up to me.

Collin catches up first and slings his arm around my shoulder.

"So where are you taking us?" The boy asks.

"Billy is having a BBQ party at is house. I'm taking you there so you can reconcile with them."

"Why should we reconcile with them when you won't even inter act with them?" Brady asks.

"That's different my issue is unfixable and emotionally painful. Yours however is just a grudge. The boys haven't picked on you two in….well since they phased but still it did not make either of you weak. Besides you'll both need the support."

"What do you mean we have friends and really awesome parents? We got all the support we need." Collin chuckles.

"No you two don't….this is whole shifter thing is a secret so…you both have to cut all ties with your friends and never tell your parents."

"What why not?" They ask.

"Sorry guys but the rule of the pack is if they don't know don't tell them. It applies for friends that are human, parents, and future pack members. The only people outside of the pack that know about us are the elders and Paul's mom…..actually I think she is joining the council."

"What why does she get to know she isn't a native?" Brady seethes.

"That's true but when Paul first phased she was there and once the wolfs out you can't lie about it. But don't either of you dare think about phasing in front of your parents. If you do Sam will force you to move in with one of the other boys."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Collin yells.

"I know but it's the rules. Look the house is just ahead you both can go the rest of the way by yourselves.

"NO!" They argue.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't like them nor do we trust them." Brady answers.

"But we do trust you and we want you in our corner when we go there just incase. " Collin adds.

"Fine I was gunna grab some food anyway." I sigh.

We continue our walk till we reach the tree line in the backyard my heart stops. There in front of us is Sam on one knee kissing a teary eyed Emily while he holds open a black box. No one has noticed us yet but from the look on everyone's face this is a joyous occasion. I watch as my father rolls up to them and claps Sam on the back.

"I'm so happy for you two." He sobs…happily.

Emily turns to him and asks. "Billy will you give me away, you've always been like a father to me."

"I would be honored to give you away."

I feel a pang of hurt but I saw this coming….he always loved Emily more then me. I turn around running straight into Jacob and his friends. How did I not notice that they were not there.

"Rachel what are you doing-" He stops speaking as he takes in the scene behind me.

His whole body starts to shake violently as he pushes past me. I feel to numb to stop him so I just watch in the distance.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob seethes.

"Oh Jacob Sam just proposed to Emily and she asked me to giver her away."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes of course. God Jake what's your problem." Billy asks.

"My problem is that you don't care about your own child! What the hell is wrong with you dad-"

I turn around and take off into the woods and phase. I can't watch this. I can't stand around any longer I just have to get away from all of this. I can here four sets of paws behind me as I run to the cliffs, I always find peace when I'm up here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

I stare at my extremely pissed off son as he yells about how I'm betraying Rachel. Honestly I'm proud of him for sticking up for his sister but the fact that he has the nerve to yell at **ME** oh heeeell no.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE JACOB EPHRAIM BLACKI AM YOUR FATHER NOT YOUR FRIEND SO YOU CAN NOT YELL AT ME AS IF I WERE! NOW I KNOW RA IS HAVING A HARD TIME WITH THIS BUT EMILY IS SAM'S IMPRINT SO WEATHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT THEY HAVE TO BE TOGETHER SO WE SHOULS MAKE THE BEST OF IT!" I bellow.

"NEWS FLASH DAD SAM FUCKED EMILY BEFORE HE PHASED! RACHEL CAUGHT THEM FUCKING ON HIS COUCH! IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED HOW DEPRESSED SHE WAS! BUT NO YOU WERE WALLOWING IN YOUR OWN DEPRESSION FORCING **US** YOUR CHILDREN TO TAKE CARE OF YOU WHILE HIDING OUR OWN INNER SADNESS! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT I'M STAYING WITH A FRIEND FOR A FEW DAYS!"

The boy walks past me shocked was I really that bad?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

I storm into my room and lock the door if I have to deal with anyone else today I'm gunna phase. I grab six duffel bags and fill half of them up with my cloths then go into Rachel's room and take some of hers to. When I storm out of the room I hear Sam yelling after me.

I spin around to find him glaring at me.

"Look Sam I don't give a fuck what you have to say ok? You may be my alpha but that's my fucking sister so if you keep on hurting her I'll kick your ass!" I threaten before storming out the door and hoping into my truck.

From what I saw in Rachel's mind while we were in Alaska I know she's at the cliffs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I hear a truck pull up behind me and the boys, their trying to keep their heads clear to accommodate my want for silence. However Collin keeps thinking about how georgus I look staring at the clouds with the wind blows y fur.

Oh fuck it. I phase back into my human form, I'm really glad I got a wax before I came here.

"RACHEL WHAT THE HELL!? PHASE BACK TO YOUR WOLF FORM SO THESE PERVERTS CAN"T SEE YOU!" Jacob yells as he runs over to me.

"Jake they'll see me naked eventually; Just give me your shirt." I order.

Jake nods as he takes off his shirt and hands it to me. I hear three of the boys whimper as I slip the shirt back on. Jake growls at them then says. "I got some of your stuff. I figured we could stay with either Quil or Embry for a few day."

"Honestly I think it would be best if I convinced the Fullers to let me stay with them. Collin and Brady will need the support. Plus Mr. Fuller owns an auto repair shop so if I tell them that I'm down on my luck he might just give me a job."

Jake nods and gives me a pair of shorts. "Good luck sis. Hey umm….so…..ummm….I wanted to just tell you don't avoid the pack because of Sam…because we love you."

As Jake says this Colin, Brady, Quil and Embry walk up behind him fully dressed and nod. I smile sadly at them.

"You know what you boys may just be the life raft I always needed.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks and Paul and I haven't been able to actually meet due to the fact that the pack automatically hates my kind now. I can't talk to them cause Same put out a stay out of order that not Jake and Paul can disobey and the pups are to young and to control them selves but I don't wan to kill them. Paul thinks telling them about the imprint may help but from what I've seen in Sam's mind this is a pride thing and he will not let it go no matter what. I guess I made him feel incompetent or weak I don't know. Honestly I blame this whole situation on Jake's over protective ass. If he had just backed off like I told him this wouldn't be an issue.

Another reason I stay away is because I have an issue with the way the Elders and Sam run the pack. Having wolves isolate themselves from those they care about is highly destructive especially shifters so young. Love is the key for a shifter to gain control of their rage as well as their inner wolf. At least the pack has started it's own little family which takes the edge off the wolves. But that will only work for long. I had to take matters into my own hands, so I called the one person I knew could talk some sense into them.

"Hello."

"Hey Ki-Ki it's Bella we really need to talk."

"Ok Belly what's up?"

"Well it's about a group of young shifters in La Push."

After explaining the situation to Ki-Ki we agreed that it would be best if we nip this in the butt and crash their next bonfire to explain why family is so important when it comes to young shifters because they need the support and love to gain the control they need to not harm humans, no matter how much of an ass said human is.

So here we are standing on a cliff near first beach watching as most of the shifters, manly the imprinted ones goof around. Counting the heads I notice that there are four new sifters as well as a new imprint. I look at Ki-Ki who is in a pair of black cowboy boot and a pair of light blue baggy jeans held up by a thick black leather belt with a silver wolf head buckle.

You know he's actually really hot for 816 year old man with his seven foot three height, broad yet well distributed muscles, a slight backward lean makes it easy to see how toned his abs are. His long narrow face shaped by a strong square jaw and high cheekbones. His nose is slim and long but flairs out around the nostrils and his almond shaped eyes hold the most captivating hazel browns. To top it all off he has the most lushes and thick raven black hair styled like Brad Pitts when he played Achilles in Troy. God if I weren't mated I would sooooo let him take my virginity.

"What are the names of the members of the pack and have any of them imprinted."

"Well Sam is the Alpha, Paul his Beta, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Rachel Jacobs sister, and the twins Collin and Brady. Sam's Imprint is Emily, Jared's imprint is Kim, Paul's imprint is me, Jacob imprinted on a carrier female in my pack, and Quil imprinted on a baby whose name I do not know." I respond while pointing to each boy and their imprint.

"Hmm Why is the boy….Jacob taller then his Alpha?"

"Because he is the rightful Alpha but since Sam phased first he took the position. When he asked Jake if he wanted to be Alpha Jake said he wasn't ready for the responsibility."

"Tell me more about this pack Belly."

"I don't know what else to tell you."

"Tell me about Sam. I wish to know everything about all of them starting from childhood. It helps me figure out how to deal with them."

"Well Sam was the first to shift. He had a rough childhood due to his drunken dad but the main reason it was so rough was because his dad left when he was one. Forcing his mom, Tahara to try and juggle taking care of Sam and working to pay the bills. Unfortunately Joshua, Sam's dad, Came back to the Reservation with a pregnant "paleface" named Lorie. He tried to force Tahara and Sam to leave his home but Lorie was having none of that and just had some of her brothers build a nice little house. Joshua left nine moths after Paul was born but before that he like he spent no time with him or Sam.

The boys think he left because he is a deadbeat but the real reason he left was because Billy Black, the Chief of the tribe, said he would kill him if he didn't."

"Why would he threaten to kill one of his tribesmen?"

"Because Joshua brutally raped Billy's married baby sister. From what I saw in her head it was a simple case of wrong place wrong time. But that situation may or may not have created a third Uley. It a huge secrete that only the Elders, my father, and the victim are privy to.

Anyway Lorie and Tahara grew pretty close. They would constantly baby-sit for each other causing Sam and Paul to get really close as well. One day they saw a boy with no shoes, a black eye and a busted lip, and bruises all over his torso crying on the beach. The kids name was Jared and he had been fleeing from his abusive father, Logan. The boys were able to bond over their hatred for their fathers. As they got older their hatred towards their dads turned to anger wanting to vent this anger they started bullying the younger and weaker boys around the Rez.

When he was twelve he started dating Rachel, the girl that looks depressed. They dated for a good five years before she caught him fucking her cousin Emily on his couch. She beat the shit out of Emily. It was so bad it took Rebecca, Kim, Jake, Embry, Sam, Quil, and I to pull her off the slut. When she was restrained Emily said she was sorry and they told her that they had been sneaking around for a year and were going to tell her after she graduated. A year later Sam phased in font of Emily after some guy grabbed her ass while they were at the beach. He is lucky that She convinced him to go home before he phased because his mom was able to get Emily to the hospital.

While Emily was in surgery Tahara contact the Elders and told them that Sam phased. It took them about four months to track him down but when they did he refused to phase back until they said Emily was alive and wanted to see him. When he went to his home to see her he imprinted on her and they've been together ever since.

After Sam phased he abandoned Paul. Now Paul was already sad because his crush Rebecca, Rachel's twin sister, started dating someone. Losing Sam, Jared spending most of his time with Kim, and his mothers constant absence was really painful to him so he turned to getting into fights, drinking, and having meaningless sex with random girls. Everyone thought he would phase next, till Jared's Dad came back. With all the anger and hate Jared felt towards them man accelerated his symptoms.

My dad was worried that if Jared phased before Paul it would destroy Paul so he pushed Paul's buttons till he shifted. He never stopped drinking or fucking meaningless sluts until he imprinted on me.

Jared was born in Tacoma but both of his parents are from the Rez. His mom, Aster, is Quil III niece and his great-grandmother; on his fathers side is Ephraim Black's cousin first. While Aster was giving birth she died Logan blamed Jared. He and Jared stayed in Tacoma for eight years till teachers started noticing bruises on his arms so Logan moved them back to La Push where he knew no one would intervene. However since he worked as a trucker he was often out of town.

The first time night they moved here Jared met Paul and Sam. Ever since then he would use their home as a safe haven. Then when he started dating Kim he started staying with her. He phased two days after Paul and is third in command.

Embry is Jacob's best friend first cousin, on his mother's side. His childhood consisted of him traveling to Makah tribe during the summer and living here. His father, Harry, was born with a whole in his heart so his was lucky he lived to see forty. But Embry took his death really hard. So hard he phased two days after the symptoms showed themselves. He is the fourth to phase.

Jacob also had a normal childhood until his parents got in a car accident when he was nine. His mother died and his dad snapped the lower half of his spin, he's never gunna walk again. It was heard for Jake and the girls, mainly the girls, because they had to put the mourning on hold to take care of the devastated man. Although three of them found ways to cope Rachel used Sam, Rebecca used , and Jake used me. I was and always will be his rock. Hell I even helped him through his first phase. We ran together for awhile then I sent him home to stage his first phase for the pack.

When Quil V-"

"Wait Quil V?"

"Yup there are five Atearas With the fist name Quil. Anyway Quil V's father was a fisherman who just happened to be working during a terrible storm. A bolt of lightning hit his ship causing it to ignite with flames. Quil IV jumped into the water while he was trying to swim to the surface to breath the waves just kept crashing down on him. The poor man drowned leaving his six months pregnant wife a widow. Luckily Quil III took his sons place as father to little Quil because Joy was having a lot of issues. Because of his good upbringing he befriended Jake and Embry rather then Sam, Paul, and Jared. He phased after Jake and Embry "abandoned" him.

After beating Emily's ass Rachel started shut down and isolated her self from the rest of the world. When she graduated her sister Rebecca convinced her to skip town and go to Washington State University. She graduated early and came back to surprise her father and brother plus there were nomads in Washington so she started to feel the need to go home. However when she got home the Jake and Billy hosting a pack/Elder dinner so when she entered the house she found Emily sitting on Sam's lap feeding him Pasta. She phased right then and there. The whole pack had to get her out of the house and when she did she ran all the way to Alaska. The Denali coven called me so I called Jake. He was able to convince her to join the pack….to be honest I think it would be best if she just started her own.

Last but certainly not least are the twins Brady and Collin. They had really normal and boring lives until they phased, I mean yeah their real parents died but their adoptive parents are really amazing. They had the perfect family, played sports, had amazing friend. Then they phased and their lives kinda turned to shit. Since they were both adopted their parents don't know about the legends so their parents are constantly yelling at them, they had to stop playing sports, and their old friends hate them.

However they won't be the only boy whose lives are destroyed by phasing. Another kid Mathew has started to show signs of shifting. His mother is from the Makah tribe and his dad, Lucas, is Joshua's uncle's son so he carrier of the gene but he wasn't raised on the Rez so he doesn't know the legends nor will the elders tell him. Mathew will have the same issue as Collin and Brady."

"Why are so many still shifting there is only one vampire near La Push."

"Yeah but there is a group of nomads running around Washington. Two of them were once members of a Roman coven destroyed by the Volturi; one is a Mexican female, a man with shoulder length blond hair, and a young man with short shining blond hair. They keep traveling around here and other states around here…I think they are looking for something."

Ki-Ki nods never looking away from the pack.

"I'm glad you contacted me Belly. This pack is on the verge of splitting."

"What do you mean?"

"The female, Rachel, is not your average female shifter. She is an alpha female therefore she is stronger, faster, and way more powerful then Sam."

"Hmmm how can you tell?"

"The boys Embry, Jacob, Collin, Brady, hell even Quill-"

"Quil? But he isn't even near her."

"Yes but he keeps looking at her, watching her from a far. It is common behavior among packs with female alphas. Male alphas often try to attack them to force them into a relationship. The pack male always want to prove them selves to the alpha so they try to defend her honor, even though they don't have to. Males who have never interacted with a pack run by a female alpha think the males do this to become her bed mate, but that is only true is she imprinted on one of them. No they defend her because they see her as their mother and all boys want to protect their mother.

Hmm I wonder?"

"Wonder what?"

"If she is mated to that Collin boy. It's rare for a female alpha to mate with a male alpha but when they do it is said to be…..intense. However if she were mated to that boy it would be impossible to tell now."

"Why is that?"

"Female alphas mate differently then males. Female wolfs only mate with supernatural creatures. If they imprint on a creature that is not a shifter then it has to be hella powerful. However when they imprint on other shifters that is not the case. A female alpha can imprint on any male or female shifter, weather they are alpha's or not. When their mat is an alpha they are like a total power couple like…King Arthur and Lady Guinevere and conceive a powerful child. We would be perfect."

"Ummm if I recall correctly didn't you say something about her being with Collin….what if he is her Sir Lancelot….her knight in shinny silver armor."

"Yes well when a female imprints on a male in her pack she dose not see him as a lover, just a child that she favors. She won't actually notice him as her mate until he proves himself man enough to be with her. So yes he could be her mate but she won't recognize him as her mate there for I don't know if he is her mat so I can still be her Arthur."

"Have you ever finished watching Excalibur or read the legend of Arthur. Guinevere cheats on Arthur with Lancelot. Look lets just stop using this metaphor. Look yes if you end up with her you will treat her like a great king treats his perfect queen. But I know Collin, he's a great kid and he would treat her like he were her knight and she were his queen. He would serve her till the day he died."

"Oh and I wouldn't?"

"Well you would to but I'm just saying don't get your hops up because this can go either way…..hell you could even end up imprinting on one of the boys. Ha could you imagine Taha Aki the man with three wives imprinting on another man."

"Hmm would you like to bet on it?"

"Fifty bucks says Rachel imprints on Collin and you end imprinting on one of the unmated males…..and that includes Mathew even though he isn't in the pack yet."

"Ok I'll put fifty down on me imprinting on Rachel….as for the gay thing…..well I have no clue who is gay so I won't bet on that." Ki-Ki sticks out his hand and I take it in my sealing the deal with a shake.

"So what time does the bonfire start?"

"Ten thirty."

"So what do we do till then?"

We look at each other and smirk as we tear off our cloths and take off into the woods. Ki-Ki leaps in to the air and shifts while I just morph into my Saber form. I look at the massive white wolf with specks of silver along its back and bright gold eyes. The wolf smiles and licks my face before taking off into the woods. I shake my head then Run after it and soon find myself ahead. God I love a good run.

Come on Taha Aki you can run faster then that."

"Yeah I could but if I did I'd miss all the new wonders of La Push as well as the sounds of my peoples joy."

I look back at the old man and smile, slowing my pace to keep up with the old man.

_So who do you want to win the bet Bella or Taha Aki? BTW old votes still count. Also the fact that Taha Aki is related to the entire pack doesn't matter. I did some research and found that Sue Clearwater was Sam Uley's aunt therefore Sam and Leah are first cousins who almost got married knowing they were related. Which also makes it possible for Sam and Emily to be related but since the book never specifies weather Emily is blood related to Sue or Harry it is unknown. However she is most likely Harry's niece. So yeah it doesn't matter as long as the two people are cousins,_


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

We run in the woods around La Push for two hours till we came to a small clearing hidden by a semicircle of dense forest and a large hill that falls just a foot short of being called a small mountain. We look around the area and find that it is quite close to the houses of the other natives but secluded and totally out of reach….well for humans at least but if the pack ever needed to get here but they would still have a hard time finding it. Ki-Ki phases into his human form and looks at me.

"This place, this clearing, it's the perfect place for my new home. Dear sweet Bella will you rally your pack as well as your fathers to help me build it?" He asks in excitement.

"Sure but today would not be a good day to start it I'll ask Daddy later. You should also ask the pack. Many of them are good with their hands."

"NO! For after I imprint on Rachel or someone else, I shall court them until they loves me for the man that I am then going to ask for their hand and bring them here for our honeymoon. Because of this I do not wish for them to think they are welcome to just come here whenever they want. If they truly need me they can howl." He explains as he attentively looks at the land.

"Is that what you did with your other three wives?" I ask in curiosity.

"No my wolf would never allow it. It never really liked the Idea of being with someone other then my future mate. It hated my wives….well at least the first two, hell it even killed the second one but she was a cheater and a liar, however it was…content to endure her until she died of her old age.

For some odd reason my wolf has always been eager to have a mate, always claiming that we disserved the best and a woman that did not call to him as well as me was not the best. However the man in me knew that I needed to produce heirs for the sake of my tribe. That reasoning alone is the only reason my wolf did not kill my two sons or all my wives." He answers.

"Wait I thought you had like a shit load of kids."

"No those other kids were my grandchildren, all born in wedlock, I took them in to protect my sons from the scandal. For they had done nothing heroic and would have been chastised. Yet if I were the father of these children no one would care."

"Hmmmm I never knew the were's wolf spirit had such a tight hold on you."

"Yes it some times makes me wonder if inhabiting this poor wolfs body was even worth all of this suffering that it has brought to me. I have watched two women **I **care for die. One I watched age into a weary old woman and the other gave her life to save mine. I felt the pain of loosing these good women yet my wolf cared not." Ki-Ki sighs with a look of utter sadness.

"What happened with your second wife?"

"Well after we married and I took her innocence my wolf started to hate her. I never understood why until the day I caught her giving oral pleaser to a white man in the woods. The wolf could always smell the white man on her and it often hinted to her being unfaithful but I never believed it. My son, Taha Wi, and a few other members of the tribe were with me. Taha Wi held me against a mountain while the while the others took her and the man back to the tribe, the entire tribe was outraged and demanded their death. my wolf was pleased by their devotion and love but more was more pleased with the fact that I was allowing him to tear them apart. Back then it was a just punishment…..but it made me sick to my stomach non the less."

"Wow that is kinda sick."

Ki-Ki looks to the sky and watches as the sun slowly sets into the hill. "We should be heading to your home now. We both need showers and cloths."

I nod as he phases back into wolf form then run to my house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we get there we both change into our human forms and enter the empty house. Ki-Ki looks around while I go to my room to pick out some cloths. I'm nervous as fuck right now. For the first time in two weeks I get to see Paul, my Paul, and interact with him. I to show off some skin but I don't want to look like a slut. Wait…I have just the thing.

I rush over to my closet to find an all black silk halter-top corset dress that stops just above my calves. It's perfect easy to slip on and off, sexy yet respectable, and comfortable as hell. I take it out and lay it on my bed then move on to foot wear…..

"Should I shower first?" Ki-Ki asks with his back to me, such a gentleman.

"Yeah. There are towels in the linen closet next to the bathroom."

He rushes off and I go back to my pondering.

After half an hour of deliberation I finally decide on my knee high converse. Ki-Ki walks in my room in a tight short-sleeved army green V-neck, a pair of fitted black jeans that are faded gray at the thigh and below the knee, a black leather belt with a white-gold wolf head buckle, and a pair of army green and black vans.

"The shower is free." He says as he sits in the chair in front of my vanity.

I watch him as he plays with his hair then sighs and whispers, "Will you cut my hair like the other boys?"

"Ki-Ki you know you are to old for that. You need to be sporting a short formal hairstyle like the Clark Kent, the Bruce Wayne, or the Scot Summer. All very respectable hairstyles for older men with short hair."

"Fin give me the Bruce Wayne, but I want dark knight rises."

"That's good because he has grays in that movie."

"Bitch." He mutters.

"Hey don't make me give you the Bruce Willis." I threaten.

We look at each other then laugh before I start cutting his hair.

"Hey Bells do you mind if I barrow your bike really quick, I just got a call from a friend of mine saying that he left my truck at the airport."

"Yeah sure we got like two hours anyway so you can take it while I'm in the shower."

The rest of the hair cut is silent but quick and soon the man is off to get his baby. I hop into the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit in the passenger seat of Ki-Ki's chrome 2004 Nissan Titan King Cab 4x4 as he drives to La Push.

"So what should I expect?" Ki-Ki asks.

"Well the Elders and the boys idolize you. Hell all of the original bloodline has a painting of you and your wolf looking down on La Push."

Ki-Ki looks at me then the road before asking, "How?"

"Well when the Cullens came and made a treaty with Ephraim's pack Ephraim asked them to paint it. They used old drawings of you and your wolf to get the outline then they used documented descriptions of your wolf to color it. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward drew one picture each for the three individual wolfs. When they finished the wolfs put the paintings up in their homes where they have been ever since."

"I thought they hated the Cullens."

"They do. It was more of a if you don't do this for us then the treaty is null and void type deal and the three Cullens that did it are pushovers who would do anything to avoid confrontation."

We pull into an empty parking lot. I'm glad we're early because from the look on Ki-Ki's face I can tell he want to take a walk on the beach. We both hope out the truck and start our walk. The walk is silent but comfortable and peaceful until we hear obnoxious hooting and hollering. Looking over my shoulder I see the pack going off while they gather wood for the fire. My eyes linger on the broad muscular butterscotch back. As I watch the brawny man he bends over showing off a pretty nice bubble butt, although I can't really tell how nice it is due to those fucking stupid cargo shorts.

"Come on B we gotta hit the woods." Ki-Ki whispers low enough for only me to hear.

I nod absent mindedly as I turn away from my sexy wolf and take off with Ki-Ki into the woods. We walk deep enough in the wood so that the wolves can not sense us but close enough so that we can hear them.

"When do you want to confront them?" Ki-Ki whispers.

"That's up to you. How much of your own past are you willing to relive?"

We look at each other and he sighs as we silently listen as Billy begins. "The Quileutes have always been a small tribe, from the beginning. But we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors Shapeshifters that transformed into the powerful wolf."

Ki-Ki jumps up and yells, "LIES!" as he storms over to the group.

Everyone turns to him in shock.

"I can not sit back while my decedents learn false truths about what we are. I Taha Aki Shall tell you the truth of our history." Ki-Ki bellows as he sits next to Billy.

I sneak over to Paul and kiss his neck before he pulls me into his lap and kisses my lips. We kiss for a few second before Ki-Ki clears his throat and continues.

"We come from a large tribe of spirit walkers that resided in Spain. We lived happily for many years until humans started their witch trials. Since they could see us when we are in our spirit form they would often prosecute and burn us. Out of fear for our people my father sent me, Utlapa, Yut, and other young members of our tribe to travel west until we reached the great waters then ask the spirit to guide us home. We did as told sneaking to a port in Portugal we stole a ship and as much food as we could get our hands on.

We kept going east till we reached land. But when we consulted with the spirits they told us that the land we hit was not our own and that we should keep going east. We met a lot of other tribes on the way some kind and some hostile, but no matter what the great spirits always looked after us. We grew friendly with many of the other tribe people and some even joined us on our great adventure. As we traveled for many miles, bonding with other natives and learning new legends as well as languages, we eventually made up our own by merging them all together.

We traveled for miles and miles crossing land after land yet every time we consulted the spirit would tell us that it was not our land and that we needed to keep west. When we reached another great body of water then the spirits told us to go north. We traveled with their guidance till we reached a beach over which the sun was raising. As the wind blew through our hair as the spirits whispered your home.

We lived happily till…well you all know what happened between Utlapa and me but you don't know the whole truth. After I saw Utlapa in my body I was pissed I tried to destroy my body but that did not work. I traveled around the forest looking for a body to take over. I soon came across a huge horse sided wolf. Thinking it perfect for my revenge I forced myself into its body. If I had known then that it was a werewolf I would have kept searching. But I didn't so I inevitably ended up destroying the soul of the man inside the beast. Unable to live on its own the wolf spirit trapped me in its body.

That is why we shift, that is why other weres hate us, for you can only become a shifter through birth or murder, for I am a murderer and because of my sin you young shifters are being punished. The cold ones have nothing to do with your shifting, you shift because there is a non-shifter or were is in the area….Vampires just happen to….fit that category…sooooo I guess they do have something to do with our phasing…oh well it would have happened eventually."

Ki-Ki looks up at Rachel, and smirks when their eyes meet. However his smile turns into a frown when Collin lays his head on Rachel's bare shoulder, wraps his arm around her waist till his hand is resting on her thigh, and leans on her. In response she nuzzles his head and rub the nape of his neck. Ki-Ki sighs then looks around at the other till his eyes land on me. I raise an eyebrow and he just shakes his head. I shrug then stand up grab Paul's shirt. He quickly stands up and follows me into the wood.

"So how far is the nearest dinner?" I ask as we walk to Ki-Ki's truck.

"Ummmm about a mile or two away. It's Mrs. Ateara's shop. I think she is working right now, she is the only employ that knows how to feed us." He answers with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"She doesn't know about us yet she still feeds us like she does. Quill says she does it because she thinks it's a growing boy thing."

I smile and nod as I unload my bike from the bed of the truck.

"You ever ride a bike like this before?" I ask petting my pride and joy.

"Hell yeah I love motorcycles can I drive?"

"Only if you know how to get to my house."

"I may or may not have snuck over there twice." He says as he mounts my baby.

I hop on behind him wrap my arms around his waist and he speeds to my house. Neither of us talk as he zips down the road. I lay my head on his shoulder and tighten my grip. When we reach my house he lifts me off the bike then takes it to the garage for me.

"What's your favorite food combo?" I ask while looking through the fridge.

Paul walks up behind me and grabs my waist.

"I think that tonight I'm gunna try a new food combo." He whispers seductively.

"Paul sit down while I cook." I order as I pull out a bulk pack of stake.

I'm so glade Charlie and I started going to a store that sells everything in bulk, although it is a supply store for small food businesses.

"I'm not really hungry for food right now….I just…..kinda….wanna….maybe…..snuggle…..naked…in your bed…..after lokng hot passionate sweaty sex."

I put the stake back then turn to him and say. "Fine but no sex tonight."

"Why not?" He asks sadly.

"Because I'll cut your fucking balls off that's why." Daddy gruffs as he storms over to me to pulls me into a bear hug.

"You hungry Daddy?" I ask.

"No I ate with the Webbers. Hey are the pups settling in well?"

"Yeah I'm swinging by the house to marrow to start their combat training you wanna come?"

"No I can't I gotta work. So I'm gunna go to bed." Daddy turns to leave the room before turning to Paul and whispering. "By the way if I hear an noise other then you two talking or snoring I swear to god I'm cutting both your balls off."

Charlie then disappears up the stairs while Paul shakes in pure fear. I walk up to him and pet his shoulder as he whimpers.

"Come on sugar bear lets lay down on the couch, just to be safe, and cuddle."

He nods as I lead him to the large pull out. I sit him down on the recliner and start pulling out the bed."

"Why do I feel like suck a wimp right now?"

"Because Sabers are the original weres therefore we are the alphas of all weres and shifters. So his alpha authority is scaring your wolf due to the fact that shifters are the lowest ranking on the were totem pole. Now when ever Daddy is around you will refrain from any sort of sexual contact with me until he leaves."

Paul nods with a sinister smirk then walks up behind me as I put the sheets on the bed.

"I can live with that."

"Come on wolf boy lets get some shut eye before Daddy comes down and castrates you." I crawl on the bed with a smile as he crawls after me. I pulling the covers over us then snuggle into his chest and close my eye.

"I think I love you Bells." Is the last thing I hear before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the front door shutting. I try to sit up to see whom left however a weight on my hip. I wiggle around a little but soon stop when something brushes against my butt. I lean back slightly and smirk as I feel a hard vibrating chest as well a hard throbbing cock. I turn my head to look at Paul's serene and innocent sleeping face. I stealthily slip out of Paul's hold and walk straight to the fridge. I grab some eggs, bacon, sausages, bologna, and cheese. I turn on three burners and place a pan over each. I place the bacon and bologna in one and the sausages in the other. I crack three eggs into a bowl and add 1/4 cup of milk, ½ teaspoon of vanilla, and ½ teaspoon of cinnamon and stir. Once the ingredients have been mixed I grab some bread and dip them into the mixture till it is completely coated. I let the excess liquid drip back into the bowl before placing it in the empty pan. I put five other slices in with it before flipping the sausage, bacon, and bologna. I flip the toast.

"Hello Bella."

I spin around quickly to find Ki-Ki, Rachel, Collin, Brady, Jacob, and Embry in my house.

"Have any of you ever heard of knocking." I huff as I continue to cook.

"Sorry…ummm do you mind if we eat with you and Paul the tribe is a little….torn at the moment."

"Fine." I sigh sullenly shoulders slumped as I place the now cooked food on a plate.

I really just wanted to have breakfast with Paul and maybe get a little frisky afterwards but I kinda promised the old coot that I'd always help him out and Isabella Swan never breaks a promise….no matter how much I want to.

"Thanks Bells." Ki-Ki says as he approaches me.

"If you touch me I will bite you. That goes for all of you sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up or I will kick your ass." I warn in a stern voice.

He backs off and takes a seat at the table. I crush the bacon then chop the sausages and ham slices into small pieces. I place more of the three meats in one pan and more French toast in the other. I grease the remaining pan and quickly grab another bowl and crack a few eggs into it. I season the eggs, add a dribble of water then, cheese, and the chopped meat into the bowl, whisk them in one minute I pour them in the empty pan turning the burner down a little then flip the toast. I keep this up till I have three plates of omelets and French toast.

I make everyone a plate and set it in front of them. I then take out clean glasses and fill them with OJ. After serving everyone I make my own plate and brew myself some coffee.

"So who is going to tell me why the hell are you ruining my morning plans?"

Ki-Ki swallows his food then says. "Well last night after you and Paul left I started talking to the pack and elders about how rare and power female shifters were. I told them of all the female shifters I met and how it was an honor to have one in a pack. However I also told them that having a female alpha that is NOT an alpha is a disgrace to the female, as she could kick any one in the packs ass. Sam and many of the elders didn't like the idea of Rachel taking over the pack. We got in a heated debate about it till I finally just split the pack. We spent the night in the woods behind your house and woke up when we smelt food."

"…Are you fuckin shitting me right now THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! HOW DO YOU LOSSE AN ARGUMENT TO A BUNCH OF PUPPIES AND OLD FARTS THAT AREN'T EVEN OLDER THEN YOU!" I yell.

"It is more complicated then it sounds."

"MORE COMPLICATED THEN IT SOUNDS!? HOW THE FUCK IS ORDERING A BUNCH OF CLOSED MINDED IDIOTS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP MORE COMPLICATED THEN IT SOUNDS!?" I squeak as my pitch starts to rise.

"Bella it would not have been that simple."

"Yes it would have Ki-Ki. You are the original Quileute shifter; you are the founder of the Quileute tribe you are the alpha of all Quileute shifter therefore you have all the power. Even among the elders because they are shifters to their just dormant due to age but it is your blood and DNA coursing through their veins. Ki-Ki you walked away from a fight you would have totally won!"

Everyone is silent for a while as Ki-Ki ponders my words then yells. "AWWWOOOO FUCK!"

"Yeah, yeah you totally ruined my day for absolutely no reason you cock-blocking bastard." I seethe as I hop out of my seat and storm to the door.

"You fuckers better wash those fucking dishes before you leave or I'm gunna fuck you all up." I yell as I exit the house.

I shift then run to the pride house. When I arrive I let out a loud roar. The pups run out of the house and phase in front of me.

"OK PUPS FROME NOW TILL I SAY SO I AM YOUR ENEMY! I AM HERE TO KILL EVERYONE YOU HOLD CLOSE TO YOU WITH NO REMORSE. YOU THREE ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT CAN STOP ME! SO AS A PRIDE I WANT YOU TO ATTACK AND IMMOBILIZE ME. GOOOOO!"

Seth and Ange look confused while Leah crouches down and starts growling at me. She lounges at me so I step to the side so that she is now flying parallel to me. I then throw myself at her side sending her flying into a massive oak. A loud growl sounds as Kate runs out of the house.

The vampire glares daggers at me as she hisses. "I'm going out to find a job and pick up some more groceries."

I nod knowing that she's fighting the urge to protect her mate. I can sense them all stalking closer to me I crouch down as if I'm going to pounce on Kate. From the low growl behind me I know that Leah is coming up from the rear and from the sound of the other paw prints I can tell Seth is to my left and Ange is to my right. When the three propel towards me I leap backwards over their heads and spin my body around perched on a bolder.

We keep up this game of cat and mice for a while till I yell. "STOP!"

I sit as the three kittens stair at me.

"Come over here you three I'm gunna go over all of your strengths and weaknesses."

The cubs shuffle over to heads bowed and sit.

"Leah you are very lean and fast; however your speed prevents you from accessing the situation you were in. You need to take your time and strategize before just jumping head first into a fight. Now run five hundred laps around the perimeter in human form naked.

Seth I can tell by how quickly you pinpointed my position that you have a keen ear but you second guess your way to much. Right now Seth you are your own worst enemy. So every night before you go to sleep I want you to meditate for an hour then go stright to bed understood?"

He nods in response.

"Good now run two hundred and fifty laps just like Leah. Ange I noticed that you are quite graceful for a "newborn". I want to keep working on making it better so every night before bed I want you to do yoga. Now go run laps with your siblings, same number as Seth not Leah."

The girl nods as she phases and takes off after Seth and Leah. I pull out my cell phone and dial Kate.

"You better not be calling to tell me Leah's hurt." She growls after the first ring.

"Yeah she's fine. Listen I need you to put the pups in the after school activities I specifically tell you ok?"

"Yeah sure but can we do this when I get home?"

"No you must sign them up now before school starts."

"Alright fine tell me what classes."

"I want you to put Ange in gymnastics and/or ballet, Seth in soccer, and Leah in parkour and/or an athletics group. Make sure that the programs all run from Monday to Friday. Also on Saturday from twelve to six I want you to teach them how to fight in human form. Also pick Leah up some work out equipment and Ange some yoga tapes. I want. Leah can exercising in her room while Angie does yoga in hers for an hour every night before bed so please make sure they don't slack off. You got all that?"

"Yup. I'll see you when I get home."

I hang up then shift into my human form and join the running sabers.

"Are any of you wondering why we are all running in the woods naked?" I ask as I run long side Leah, who is ahead of the others.

"It may have crossed my mind." The eldest of the three comments.

"Well there are three reasons; reason 1) I want you all to get use to seeing each other. Reason 2) I want you three to get use to running in the woods naked. Last but certainly not least I want to build up your stamina. So every morning I want you all to wake and consistently run the same amount of laps until it no longer fazes you, then I will double you numbers. Depending on how quickly we finish these laps determines how early you have to wake up so I suggest you push your limits and run as fast as you can."

The cubs groan but accelerate their pace nonetheless.

"SO why are we joining human activities?" Seth asks.

"Each activity will help you individually improve your strengths. Ange ballet and gymnastics will help with your flexibility, grace, and balance issues. Leah parkour will help improve your speed, stamina, endurance, build up your strength, and it will put you in situations cause that you will need to strategize. Finally Seth I put you in soccer because with your heightened hearing it will be a cakewalk for you, if you don't second-guess yourself that is.

Monday-Friday you will go to school then on Saturday I will come here at the same time as I did today and train you in wolf form. At twelve you will eat lunch and then Kate will teach you how to fight in human form. Sunday will be your R&R day you will still have to run at the same time as the other days but other then that you can do whatever you want except stay up late. Your weeks will be consistent till you turn sixteen, which is when you will start training with me full time after school. Understood?"

They nod as we push on. After two hours of running I tell the kids they will be waking up at three every morning so they will be going to sleep at eight every night. We went in the house took showers and got dressed. By the time we were done Kate was back with a shit load of exercise machines, which Leah and I move moved to the basement. Kate takes the younger two, grocery shopping with her.

"You should probably move down here. It has enough space for a bed and entertainment center even with all the equipment plus there's a bathroom down here so you don't have to share." I advise when have everything set up.

"Ok let's start moving my stuff." She sighs, drained.

"Did five hundred laps at top speed drain you?" I ask in mock concern.

The girl does not answer, opting for walking up the stairs. I follow her to her room and watch as she takes everything off her dressers.

"Every night I want you to do five hundred everything understood?"

She looks up at me and nods.

"When your body starts to get use to your exercises I will triple the amount, same goes for when you run. I want you to push and exceed your limits Leah. Don't disappoint me."

I walk out of the room when I hear Kate's care pull up. I trot down the stairs then order Seth and Ange to help Leah move her stuff. I help Kate with the groceries before a thought strikes me.

"Hey Kate has Jake been here since the day I dragged him over?"

"Nope." She responds as she pulls out a few new big pots and pans and puts them away.

"Has she seemed depressed in anyway?"

"Ummmm no I guess."

"Really…..hmmmm has she talked about Jake since he left?"

"No….Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Listen if Jake ever comes by keep her away from him….actually keep her away from any supernatural male. Ok?"

"Yeah sure…I guess but I don't understand why."

"Have you ever heard of a carrier were?"

"Nope."

I sigh and pull out a chair to sit in and point to the seat across from me.

"A carrier were is a were that is, for lack of better terms, born to be breed. They give off pheromones that sexually attract all males, although supernatural males keen senses make them more susceptible to the urge to claim and breed the carrier. When a carrier is young there pheromones are dull but still strong enough to attract male attention. I think that when Ange met Jake he confused his dull need to breed her as an imprinted bond. If he spends to much time with her treating her like she is his imprint she will fall for him, then when he finally does imprint he will hurt them both because his wolf will have no issue using Ange as a sex toy and a baby maker." I explain.

"That's terrible. I guess being a carrier."

"Not really its an honor to be a carrier but its also a curse. Carriers are highly rear as well ass respected. They are usually mated to strong sups. Among weres and shifters they usually mate with older alphas, with vampires its usually the one with the strongest powers, as for humans….well that is extraordinarily rare. Although hybrids are their most common mate but you never know. They are loved and highly respected by all, however due to their pheromones newly mated females often get into fights with them while unmated males try to rape them. But that only applies to unmated carriers like Ange.

That's why we need to be on guard when it comes to supernatural males that are around her."

"What about Seth? I over heard you and Charlie talking about him being one to?"

"Yes he is a carrier but he is mated so his pheromones will solely be directed towards Charlie. Unmated carriers have no control over who their pheromones attract so they must be wary of everyone, as do we. Right now it wont be to bad but when Ange turns sixteen…well lets just say it would be best to send her to some remote island where no one can find her for about three months."

"Why three months?"

"Because after her birthday her pheromones will go off like the atomic bomb, attracting an sup from here to Alaska. The pheromones will be on max for three months but after that the radius will decrees to about ten maybe twenty mile away from her. So if she dose not find a mate then the only guys we have to worry about are the unmated pack members and nomads."

"That's not that bad. I doubt the mutts will be dumb enough to try anything."

"You've never smelled an unmated carrier that's hit puberty before." I chuckle.

Kate gives me this questioning look but before she can say anything Leah walks in.

"We're done arranging my new room." Leah pips as her and the pups file into the kitchen.

"Good you can help Kate make dinner. I will be back on Saturday to to continue your training. Now remember and do everything I told each of you to ok?"

They nod and each stand up to hug me one by one. I give Leah the tightest hug so she knows that I care, even though I'm pushing her so hard. I run out the door and head straight for La Push to see my precious wolf-boy.


	14. Chapter 14

When I get to La Push I can hear the sounds of a fight. Curious about the noise I fallow them to a lumberyard where the pack stands atop piles lumber watching as two large wolves fighting in the empty center. As I get closer I can see the fighting wolves, one of which is Sam. The other is gold with a black face. I push into both of their minds and learn that the other wolf is Rachel and they are fighting for the privilege to be Ki-Ki's understudy.

Among closer inspection I notice the fur on Sam's back and left side is matted down by blood due to four gaping scratches that run from mid spin to his left thigh. His neck and shoulders are littered with deep bite marks. Rachel however only has one crescent shaped cut that runs from her left brow to just above her cheekbone that is gushing onto her closed left eye. Sam stalks her left side trying to attack her "blind spot" but what he is failing to realize is that she is not relaying on her site but rather her senses; so weather blinded or not she can smell his blood, hear where it drops on the wet ground, hear the direction his paws move, and with her good eye anticipate where to go to avoid him.

Because of this she is able to anticipate Sam's moves. So when he charges her left she jumps up on to a near by log pile to her right and uses it to spring back at him. Totally caught off guard by the action Sam is unable to doge her so she hits him full force sending him crashing to the ground with her on top of him. Taking advantage of the situation Rachel sinks her claws into his side and bites his neck. Sam squirms around; trying to break free but only manages to help her sink deeper into his flesh.

Just as Sam's body starts to go limp a chocolate brown wolf with a liter brown face jumps on to Rachel's back and sinks his teeth into her. I immediately shift and jump on him sideways, sinking my canines into his shoulder and just above his hind leg. The boy releases Rachel with a pained yelp. I lift the bastard's body and fling it into one of the timber piles.

When I turn to Rachel one of the smaller wolves, withashy light brown fur that turns dark brown over his face and feet, is already standing over her and lapping the blood off her fur while Rachel moans in pain….hmm…..he must be Collin. The other boys run to the despicable mutt that I tossed so I walk over to the injured girl. As I get closer Collin crouches over Rachel, who involuntarily shift back into her human form, and growls at me.

"I'm not gunna hurt her pup I'm just gunna take her to safe place. You can come to."

I use my canines and paws to scoop her into my mouth, wrapping her up in my tongue to protect her from my teeth. Oh this takes me back to the time when Emmett and I use to play fight, every time I'd kick his ass I'd carry him around the house just like this. The boy nod then looks back at the other I follow his gaze to find a hurt Sam and, oddly enough, Quil. Curious as to why He of all people would do anything like that.

"_DUDE WHAT THE FUCKS IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

The boy say nothing and just whimpers in pain. I delve deep into Quil' mind and bring forth a memory that I am shocked to find.

QUIL'S MEMORY FROM QUIL"S POV  
I walk up to Sam' house for my playtime with Claire but find pissed off Sam and all of the members of the council, except Paul's mom.

"Am I interrupting a private meeting?" I ask.

"Sit boy we must talk." My grandpa demands.

I do as told taking a set next to the trembling mass of buff.

"Sooooo what's going on?"

"We want you to kill-"

"Maim!" Billy interjects with sorrow filled eyes.

"Fine maim but do not also hesitate to Kill her if need be." Grandfather deadpans.

"WHAT!? NO! HELL FUCKING NO!" I yell defiantly jumping out of my seat and storming to the door.

"Ok Quil you don't have to. To bad poor Clair has to move to London in a few days."

I stop dead in my tracks at Mrs. Call's words. I spin around so fast I almost get whiplash.

"What the fuck are you talking about." I seethe.

"They're talking about Clair's fathers job offer in London. All the benefits there are the same as his benefits her, except there he gets housing and daycare. It would seem that Tiffany here pulled a few strings to convince a competing company to give him the offer. Then your conniving grandfather told the Young's another buyer threw their hat in the ring and are willing to pay more for the crap shack." Sam growls.

I look at the only father I've ever known with tears welling up in my eyes.

"You're going to take my imprint from me?" I ask as my heart sinks to the floor.

"If your not willing to do what it takes to make sure either Sam or Jake are groomed by Taha-Aki." The man I once knew as my grandfather answers.

"Why can't you just except Rachel as Alpha?"

"Because she is unstable and unpredictable. We don't know how she will be under the pressure of being in control of you boys. Plus we don't want her using her powers to split up Sam and Emily."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU OLD FUCKERS JUST DON'T WANT HER IN CHARGE BECAUSE SHE IS A FEMALE AND NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER LIKED HER!" Sam yells jumping to his feet.

"Wait since when are you for Rachel taking over the pack." I sob in shock.

"I'm not but if she beats me, fair and square, I'll get over it. But you all have no right to do this."

"We may not have right but we do have the power so you either do as we tell you or we take the house off the market."

I look at Sam who is looking at me.

"Fine I'll attack Rachel, but only after she fights Sam and only if he is loosing."

"Good boy. Now Sam give the alpha order."

"Quil…..as your Alpha I command you to tell no one of what has transpired her…no matter what." Sam growls reluctantly.

END OF QUIL'S MEMORY  
I shake my head at the memory, using an imprint to get a wolf to kill one of it's own pack mates is despicable. However this is not my issue, it's the packs. I turn away from the boys and head southeast with Colin on my heels. Obviously the pack hasn't realized I left with her. I decide to lock Colin's mind to make sure the pack can not see where we are going. As we get closer to our destination A massive Periwinkle Iberian lynx with Persian orange spots and low lights runs into Colin, knocking the boy onto his side and snarls at him.

"_Santiago stop, he's with me."_ I yell in the Lynx's head.

The male feline turns to me, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"_Bella!?"_

I smirk, well as much as I can with Rachel in my mouth, and nod.

The man shifts to his human form and charges at me yelling. "¿Qué hay de nuevo chica?"(What's up girl?)

"Bueno yo un poco necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puede obtener estos dos algo de ropa?"(Well I kinda need your help. Can you get these two some clothes?)

He relinquishes his hold on me then grabs the pants tied to his leg and putting them on.

"¡Por supuesto! esperar aquí."(Of course! wait here.) He responds before taking off.

"You know him?" Colin huffs as he stands to his feet.

I nod and sit down waiting for lynx to return. Santiagocomes back in no time with a black dress and a pair of jeans. He hands the jeans to Colin then lays the dress out for me.

"¿Quieres que me lleve a la niña a Antoinette para usted?"(Do you want me to take the girl to Antoinette for you?)

"Sí, gracias."(Yes thank.) I respond.

He holds out his hands as I roll out my tongue allowing her to fall into his arms. I swiftly morph back to human form then slip it on. I follow behind the two now bickering shifters. I walk a little faster and place a hand on the antsy boys shoulder to calm him as we enter Antoinette's tent.

"Hola Bella! ¿A qué se debe esta visita inesperada?"(Hello Bella! To what do i owe this unexpected visit?)

"Necesito un favor y me debes."(I need a favor and you owe me.)

"Esto es cierto. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"(This is true. What do you want from me?)

"Te necesito para disfrutar de las dos lobos palanca de cambios que traje aquí. No es definitivamente la mujer sólo necesita ser entrenado es todo."(I need you to take in the two shifter wolves I brought here. Not permanently the female just needs to be trained is all.)

"Entrenado para qué?"(Trained for what?)

I push memories of the pack and the events that just transpired in her head. Antoinette growls with a fierce nod then shouts.

"Jennifer, Nancy, Roxan tome la niña herida y tiende a sus heridas."(Jennifer, Nancy, Roxan take the injured girl and tend to her wounds.)

"¿Y el niño?"(What about the boy?) Santiago asks.

Antoinette looks at me then asks. "Sí, ¿qué pasa con el chico?"(Yes, what is with the boy?)

"Él es su compañero que nunca de su lado."(He is her mate he will never leave her side.)

They nod in acceptance so I bid them farewell and race back to Forks. As I get closer to my home I pick up the distinct stink of the shifters as well as the elders and imprints. God I do Not want to deal with them to night, cause I may kill one of those old farts. Mind made up I turn around and head to the pride house, I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms till I get my emotions under control.

**Sorry if the Spanish is off, I used Google translate. **


	15. Chapter 15

After spending three days with Kate and the cubs I find myself running to the divided land know as La Push. The civil war between pack and elders has cased a thick smog of tension to settle over the reservation. It's so bad that the human can feel it. Hell I could feel it at the pride house and that's over a hundred miles away and on the rez it's twice as thick.

I shake my head in sadness; the boys use to be so close to the elders, their fathers, mothers, uncles, aunts it was a united family front but now it's a battlefield filled with familiar casualties.

Something big crashes into me sending me to the ground. I turn my head to snap at it but stop when a warm pink tongue slips out of a rusty silver muzzle. I purr and push my head into him.

"Hey baby." I chuckle when he finally lies next to me.

"Hey. Where you been hidin?" He asks as he rests his head on my stomach.

"That doesn't matter. How have you been?"

He sighs sullenly and shakes his head. _"Crazy. Jake, Quil, and Embry moved out of their homes. Colin's parents are freaking out, Brady is depressed, Sam and Taha Aki are constantly at each others throats, and the elders are playing cock block."_

I give him a confused look.

"They've been telling Kim's parents that Jared is a bad influence and got her addicted to pot, forced her to have five abortions her, and stop hanging out with her friends. They totally freaked and sent her to an all girl Catholic school in Seattle. Then they told Megan, Brady's imprint, and his parents womanizing drug addict so his 'rents kicked him out and Megan is avoiding him. Oh and they convinced my mom and Charlie that I beat you which is why you're barely around so now they hate me."

"I don't know about your mom but Charlie's hated you since the day I brought you home. Besides saber fathers can feel their child's pain and know exactly who the inflictor of said pain. No he doesn't think you will beat me, he _**knows **_that you will steal my innocents."

Paul lifts his head with a smirk and husks. _"Yeah I will."_

"Cut it perv I'm not losing my virginity in the woods."

"Why not? I did."

"Does anyone, now a days, know how important it is to give up your virginity?"

Paul gives me a blank look then shrugs.

"I don't know babe. Hey you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure. Follow me I know this beautiful place."

We spring up and start running to my clearing. Paul starts to speed up so that he is ahead of me then he turns to me and winks. Oh hell no, I speed up so I'm a head of him. Sure enough the damn wolf tries to out run me but I refuse to allow him to beat me. Wait a second I look over at Paul, who has his mouth hanging open in a sort of wolfish smile and his tongue flopping in thee wind. This is a game to him no a race and he doesn't care if I win, he just wants to play. I smile at him as I morph into my human and parkour through the wood.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can; You can't catch me, I'm a Saber man." I call.

Paul snorts as his speed increases. He's close to I can feel his breath on my back, damn he's fast. I look around then smirk as I veer left into a large oak tree. Using my momentum I kick off the tree, flying over Paul's head as he lifts his head and spreads his massive jaw, to another tree. I continue on like this, bouncing from tree to tree, till I can no longer see my wolf. Seeing the clearing ahead I allow my body to gracefully fall back to the ground then make a run for it.

I enter the clearing with a sigh as I slow my pace and walk to the edge of the spring. Its beauty captivates me just as the words "Got cha." Reach my ears.

I turn as the wind is knocked out of me and I find myself falling into a cold pool of crystal blue. The bitter water surrounds my body yet I can still feel a scolding heat against me. I open my eyes to meet Paul's memorizing honey browns. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. We stair into each others eyes conveying all the longing we have felt for each other as our bodies rise to the surface. Paul breaks eye contact first, burring his face in my neck to nuzzle and nip at my pulse point.

"You're as soft little kitten for a guy that likes to play big bad wolf." I comment.

Paul lets out a growl then bites my neck. I let out a tinny yelp pushing away from him to swim back to shore. Paul grabs me around the waist and spins me around till we fall in a heap of laughter. Paul rolls on his back with me on top of him. Feeling awkward in this position I move so that half of my body is on top of his and the other half is on the ground with my head resting above his hearts.

"You know when we were little I had the biggest crush on you."

"Hu yeah right so you pulled my hair and called me and I quote "a pail face loser"."

Paul laughs humorlessly. "Yeah but that's how little boys show affection. I was heat broken. Then when you came back and beat the crap outta me I fell in love all over again."

He places a kiss on my head as his left arm wraps around my shoulder and the right around my waist.

"That is until you started dating Cullen.

"Ha-ha. I never dated Eddy, he's gay." I laugh.

"WHAT? But Charlie said-"

"Charlie said what we told him, we were dating. But that was a lie we just wanted people to think we were dating so that the kids in our school would stop hitting on us. Also I needed a reason to spend a lot of time with the Cullens, Carlisle wanted to teach me about my kind and supernatural history."

"Oh….wow that must have sucked, dating a fag leach." Paul grits with a shutter

I punch Paul in the shoulder really hard.

"Don't say shit like that, it hurts peoples feeling and is really mean. How would you feel if I called you a duppy slut?"

"Ha a puppy slut."

"Yeah because you act like a baby but in actuality your no smarter then a retarded that fucks anything with a vagina." I hiss.

Pals face falls and he looks at the trees.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

Paul sigh but nods none the less with a soft whisper of "I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant so much to you."

"Hell yeah it means a lot to me three of my closest friends, two of my pack members, and my father are gay."

"CHARLIE'S GAY!?"

"Yeah and you're terrified of him, try not to forget why."

Paul nods with a far off look.

"I guess I can't call the vamps leaches anymore can I."

"Nope."

"Ok…..I'll try to play nice but I'll make no promises."

"Good. Now on a happy note tell me how do you see our future playing out." I prompt as I plat a kiss on his steaming chest.

He looks to the sky and says. "When I was little I thought you would be like my mom, you know take care, but now…now I see us taking care of each and these two cute little toddlers. Ones is a tall chunky little boy with pale skin that has the slightest hint of butterscotch to it. His eyes are a brilliant hazel brown with a cute little button nose sat just above his full pink pouted lip. His cheeks are to chunky to see his bone structure but his identical twin sister, his slim jim little identical sister, you can see the high cheekbones and the strong square jaw. They both have thick shoulder length black curls that glow brown in the sunlight.

They always run to me in a fit of joy when I open the white picket fence. I scoop them up into my arms and spin them while they yell "Daddy, Daddy we missed." And "We love Daddy." It makes me feel like…like I'm a kin or something. When I stop spinning I see you sitting in the lush green grass in a silk white dress while the wind blows your hair to one side. Your eyes are fixed on a baby, with the thinnest wisps of black curls, suckling from your brest.

I walk over to you and the babe and set the tots down. The girl stays close to me while the boy sits by your side and plays the baby's feet. I sit next to you and watch as you feed our baby as the girl crawls in my lap. You look at the twin then me and ask, "Is this everything you hoped it would be?" I sigh in content then look at the clear blue sky as the words "No…this is better then anything I've ever hoped for." Slip from my lips. Then I wake up in my dark room sat on a king sized bed, that's to frickin small to fit my new frame, heart racing, and sweat rolling along my body like I just ran from here to Chile and back. Its like I woke up from a nightmare only I'm not scared I'm sad because it was only a dream yet I'm also determined to make that dream a reality."

I look at his tear-streaked face and smile.

"That sounds perfect." I choke as my emotions start to take over.

"Yeah it is. The spirits are gunna put us through hell to get there but it will all be worth it one day…" He trails off, eyes trained on the sky.

I close my eye and imagine all the things he described as his steady heartbeat lulls me to sleep.


End file.
